The Value of Us
by Year of Fighters
Summary: AU. Even if he has an almost-normal life, Squalo finds himself being sucked into Xanxus' strange world. Is a man who toys with him really worth surrendering everything Squalo had before? XS. DS/SD kind of . Rating will go up later.
1. The Models and The Rich Boys

**Author's Note**: _So this will mark my first work of fanfiction, if by the end you are disappointed, I am sorry. I really do like XS because despite the lack of love, it's still pretty popular (I mean XANXUS is ranked fifth in popularity and Squalo is seventh...that might mean something if you squint and tilt your head. You might as well hold your breath and see if it gets you anywhere)._

_So please do read a total work of fanfiction with characters that are not by me. What is by me is the world that I put them in and the situations I will make these guys face. _

_It will be a chaptered fic but I don't want to make it too long and it might become more mature as I move along. So at the moment please be cautious and avoid reading if you dislike swear words, homosexuals, XANXUS or a gay swearing man with a possy.  
_

_Other than that, please enjoy, or try to._

* * *

"Aw please, please, please Squalo? Please with all my heart?" the twenty-one year old man begged.

"Like I said, fu-u-uck no." The other replied as he flipped his silky silver hair aside. He had an angry expression as he studied the man who was kneeling before him. "Lussuria, seriously…can't you get someone else?"

The man named Lussuria shook his head with gusto, shaking his multi-toned large side bang as he did. "It's just going to be a few pictures! And it's not going to even be in a big magazine or anything. Come on Squalo! This is going to be my big break and you're the perfect guy to model my own line!" Lussuria cried.

"In other words you can't afford a real model."

"That too." The aspiring designer added sheepishly as he twirled whatever hair he had. "Squalo please, fashion has been my life-long dream! Can't you do this as a small favour for me?"

"And why should I?" Squalo asked as he leaned against the window. He had a break between his first-year university classes when his senior friend from high school had called him, only to come up with such a messed up request.

"After all I've done for you?" Lussuria wailed, his voice rising slightly in despair. People turned to look and Squalo immediately pushed away from the window he was leaning against.

"G-get up!" He muttered as he crouched down. "Get up or you'll cause me problems." Pushing his hair to one side of his shoulder, he hoisted Lussuria up and dragged him to a more secluded area.

"Aahh, your hair is getting longer day by day," Lussuria cooed as he fingered Squalo's bangs.

"Fuck off faggot." Squalo snapped as he picked up his bag and began to walk away.

"Squalo, please! PLEEEASE! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have had the sexy silkiness in your hair and you would have had to cut off the hair that now is like…not too far from your butt!" Lussuria cried. The eighteen-year old spun around, blushing as a few that had overheard giggled.

"Damn you Lussuria, shut up and go away." Squalo groaned as he found himself walking back anyway.

"A-and if it weren't for me you would have been a total delinquent back in high school. You would have been totally friendless and yo—"

"Wouldn't have met me."

"—wouldn't have met Dino-oh Dino hi, exactly!" Lussuria exclaimed. Squalo rolled his eyes as he studied the two idiots before him.

"What took you so long?" Squalo snapped as Dino handed him a water bottle and Lussuria a Coke can.

"W-well, it really wasn't my fault this time okay?" Dino said as he nervously tried to open the cap to his own bottle.

"What is it this time?" Squalo groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay so I was taking my money out of my wallet. And if you remember it was my new wallet since I lost my old one last week. So I really wasn't used to it yet and I forgot where I kept the coins and when I finally found the compartment I couldn't open it because it's new. Then when I finally did, this big guy bumped into me. And he sent all my coins flying and I had to pick them up obviously. But some people were nice to help. And the line for the vender wasn't big but when it was my turn it kept rejecting my coins and then I realized I was putting in the tokens from the arcade we went to a month ba-"

"I get it! Okay shut up!" Squalo yelled as he grabbed Dino's bottle and snapped the lid off.

"So you're not all mad or anything, right?" Dino asked as he drank from his bottle and Squalo flinched when some of the water dribbled down his chin and on to his shirt.

"I'm too mad at Lussuria to be mad at you." Squalo said and Lussuria sighed as the attention went back to him.

"What happened?" Dino asked as he turned to the other man. Lussuria winced as water landed on his face and he quickly wiped at his cheek.

"I want Squalo to model for a small editorial shot. It's my own line and I think Squalo's the perfect guy. I mean I know he's not all too tall—"

"I'm almost six feet okay?" Squalo spat indignantly.

"Oh I know this one guy who has to be over six feet and maybe four inches." Dino mused but Squalo's expression warned him not to go farther.

"_Anyway_, Squalo still has a great body. I mean he's the right kind of skinny for a model and he's going to look wonderful and it's just for a couple of hours. Then he'll never have to be bothered again. I'll even give him a small share of my profits if its a success."

"Oh that's so cool! Then I could be the guy who was actually dat-err..that close to a model!" Dino said as he blushed. He could feel the lasers burning into him, courtesy of Squalo's steel grey eyes.

"Pssht. No need to hide it, I already know you two are going out." Lussuria said as he waved his hand. "I'm like Squalo's big sister, he has to tell me _everything_."

"Like fuck I do! It's you who noses around in shit that shouldn't matter to you. And Dino's a pretty jealous guy so that's even more of a reason not to model."

"Oh don't let me hold you back Squalo, I don't mind at all!" Dino said as he waved his hand, splashing the water in his bottle onto the floor as well as onto Lussuria's white leather shoes. Squalo rubbed his temple at the fact that the idiot he was stuck with was so dense.

"And it's too far away, I don't have time to commute there and back after my classes are done." Squalo complained, but his idiot of a boyfriend spoke again.

"Don't worry Squalo, actually I'm kind of excited! I'll drop you off since I'm sure Romario wouldn't mind. We can go back together too!" Dino said. Lussuria turned to the blond male and blew a kiss.

"Then downtown at five my precious baby!" Lussuria cooed as he blew a kiss at Squalo. He wrapped the mink fur, and Squalo had a feeling it was real mink, around his shoulders before hugging both Squalo and Dino. "_Ciao, ciao_ my darlings!" Lussuria sang as he almost skipped off.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Squalo hissed as he turned to Dino. "But before that I'm fucking breaking up you stupid shit!" Dino's previously elated face fell into a pout.

"No Squalo please no, I'll do anything!" Dino cried and again Squalo found himself the victim of many eyes.

"I swear if any of this causes me a problem, I'll kill you and Lussuria." Squalo said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's go, we have a lecture in ten minutes." Dino smiled to himself as he followed Squalo. He had met the other when they started high school. At that time the overly flamboyant Lussuria, who was a junior student and a volunteer, had paired the two for a group assignment. Dino was scared at first but after working with Squalo more, he came to like the other and he wasn't surprised to find himself liking his friend as someone more than a friend as they grew. When he asked if they could go out in middle of their senior year, Squalo shrugged and agreed. For Dino, this was what happiness was all about even if the person he loved wasn't all too serious.

The world was perfect the way it was.

xoxoxo

"VOOIIII I AM SO FUCKING PISSED!" Squalo yelled into the cool night air. It was near midnight as he and Dino sat down on a bench a park, hot coffee in their hands.

"I think the pictures came out really nice. You're really cut out to be a model." Dino commented as he set the coffee on the bench beside him. He leaned over Squalo and began rubbing away some of the glitter that was visible nearby his eye.

"I seriously hate Lussuria. I can't even remember how many times I had to change, and then he _conveniently_ included you in some of the pictures." Squalo complained as he opened the coffee cup lid so the drink would cool.

"I wasn't so bad." Dino said as he wiped the glitter on his own jacket.

"Oh of course not! Especially when you _totally_ didn't trip over wires, trip over your clothing, trip over me, drop the make up, nearly ruin Lussuria's line, not so bad." Squalo commented dryly as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get all the knots out. Dino sighed sadly as he leaned his head against Squalo's shoulder.

"Are you going to ditch me when you're all famous?" He asked.

"Yes, if I do become famous. But Lussuria promised me this wouldn't mess up my life." Squalo said.

"Ha ha, thanks Squalo." Dino said as he smiled. "I think our coffee's cold enough and Romario should be here soon so we might as well get going." They both looked at their cups and smiled as they drank away at the cold coffee while walking side by side.

"We have a test in two days." Squalo commented as he threw his cup into a trash can, Dino tried the same thing but missed, by a whole lot. Squalo shook his head and tugged at Dino's sleeve, pulling him forward. "Let's go, I want to go to sleep." They walked towards the main street and talked about the latest class when they were interrupted.

"Cavallone?" A low voice asked and Dino whipped around to see who addressed him by his last name.

"Xa-x-anxus?" Dino stuttered, wide-eyed. Squalo who had walked on for a bit suddenly realized Dino wasn't behind him and immediately turned around as well.

"So it _is_ you, you've gotten taller since last time." The other commented. His eyes, a deep red, flickered over to Squalo where it stayed for a bit before going back to Dino.

"I swear you were supposed to come back next year though." Dino said. Squalo sighed as he leaned against a fence. The only drawback of hanging out with Dino was the fact that Dino was on the super rich scale and Squalo was on the "barely getting by" end of the scale. And that usually meant things like Dino canceling plans because of last minute parties he had to attend, important family meetings or meeting random people he knew on the street. The man with the red eyes had a few people behind him. Squalo could pick out a short blond haired male, a tall man with an afro, another older looking man with glasses and a few men wearing sunglasses and they were all pretty dressed up.

"...didn't find it necessary to continue my internship since I was doing more than fine. Oh and since you're here I might as well tell you. They're throwing a welcome back party on the fifth and obviously you're invited and all. But it seems they're sprouting some surprise theme idea. So you might want to get your stuff together before that."

"The fifth?" Dino asked as he hesitantly turned to Squalo. The silver-haired man merely shrugged as he turned to look away. They had made plans to attend the final match of the soccer tournament on the fifth.

"If it's a problem, I'm sure your friend can come too. You're usually allowed to bring a few guests." Xanxus said shrugging as he eyed Squalo.

"Ah no it's no problem, _seriously_." Dino said laughing as he shook his hands.

"Oy Dino, Romario's here." Squalo snapped as he made for the black car.

"Ah w-well bye Xanxus." Dino said as he bowed slightly before running after Squalo. Xanxus bowed his head slightly.

"Make sure to invite your friend there!" Xanxus called out.

"Shi, shi, shi for a while I thought that one was a girl." One of the people in the back said.

"How vulgar, to have such long hair like that for a man." Another one said.

"It wasn't all too bad, he looked cheap and poor because of his shit clothes but did you see his eyes? Never seen a guy give me that look in a while. I bet he doesn't even know who I am." Xanxus mused as he watched Squalo open the back door of the car.

"No future boss, no. I'm sure he does, that punk was just asking for trouble."

"And I think a nice dose of it is pretty healthy for a growing guy." Xanxus said as he followed the silver-haired man's movements as he slipped into the car after Dino and shut the door. "A familiar guy too."

* * *

_Chapter one has now ended. Please do review and tell me what you thought or press the back button, or that x button over there in the right hand corner._

_Have a good day._


	2. The Roommates and The Parties

**Author's Note**: _Omona, omona this is still my first work of fanfiction, and I'd really like to thank EVERYONE for the overwhelming amount of hits (what's the difference between a visit and a hit?) and also for the four special people who reviewed. My heart and groin throbs merrily for you all. _

_I thank _**Yami Dragoness of Dark **_and _**Jeremiah Gottwald**_ for their insights and input because seriously it's helpful. I also thank _**Crazy Little Feline **_for actually helping me edit my stuff and giving me pointers, seriously that was a great help and _**michigesso**_ for being made of total lol. Seriously, saying this makes me feel like I'm famous...everyone please worship me now._

_Again, this is a FANfiction and the only thing I have pulled out of my cleverly-disguised-as-brain ass is the world that I put them in and the situations I will make these guys face. It will be a chaptered fic and it might become more mature as I move along. So at the moment please be cautious and avoid reading if you dislike swear words, homosexuals, XANXUS or a gay swearing man with a possy.  
_

_So if you're reading this chapter, I'm assuming (thus making an ASS out of U and MI) that you guys like it so far. But your views might change after this chapter.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Look Squalo, you _have _to come!" Dino cried.

"Just because you can't make it to one damned game doesn't mean that I'm going to go to one of your stupid parties," Squalo snapped as he took out two burgers from the bag. The two of them had finished their classes and were sitting outside on the benches on the campus to eat and Squalo wasn't in the mood to listen to anything.

"It's more than me just wanting you to come. Do you think I'd ever want you to come to a boring party normally?" Dino asked as he unwrapped the burger.

"Then why the fuck are you asking me?" Squalo hissed as he angrily bit into the burger in his hands.

"B-because Xanxus expects you to be there, he expects me too. Normally he doesn't really give a damn who comes or leaves his party but if he actually did invite someone, you can expect that he wants to see the person there." Dino reasoned, spraying his food a bit. Squalo's eye twitched in annoyance as he flicked a piece of something off his cheek.

"I don't care," Squalo said shrugging. "Take a picture of me there or something if it helps, but there's no way in hell I'm going and he didn't invite anyone. He just said something like 'oh golly gee young Dino my boy, bring that friend of yours so that he doesn't feel like a poor, cheap reject,' something along those lines."

"_Squalo_," The blond male whined. "It's Xanxus, and as an associate family I really can't risk pissing him off. He may seem well mannered but the public secret is that he's got the worst temper, even worse than yours actually. "

"I'm like a saint okay? Especially since I have to deal with you, that makes me a freaking saint!" Squalo exclaimed.

"Squalo I swear I'll never ask anything of you ever again like this. We can stay for like an hour or so and then leave okay? I think we can catch the end of the tournament then." Dino coaxed.

"No. Dino, the topic's closed," Squalo said firmly as he took one final bite.

"I swear if my family struggles because of this, it's your entire fault. Do you even realize how influential Xanxus' family is? They're the freaking Vongola! The largest label in fashion, domestic goods and after Xanxus takes over for sure, even business goods!" Dino exclaimed as he tried to lick away at the sauce on his upper lip.

"Why the hell will your family struggle?" Squalo asked.

"Well not struggle. I mean at the moment our families are pretty close and well. But one day Xanxus will take over and I'll take over for us and if Xanxus still holds it against me that I didn't listen. What will I do? This is my future," Dino said as he looked for something to wipe his mouth with.

"You're being a little over dramatic," Squalo muttered as he grabbed onto the other's wrist. The blond male was about to use his sleeve to wipe his face. "Disgusting," Squalo hissed as he handed him a small facial tissue.

"In the world of business, people are never going to know personal aims over financial aims," Dino said. "Just for a small little-wittle hour and then that's it!" Squalo turned to look at Dino, his pleading light brown eyes shone as he looked at Squalo.

"A person your age shouldn't really pout," Squalo said as he reached over and squeezed Dino's cheeks.

"You'll come? You'll seriously go?" Dino exclaimed as he held onto Squalo's hands.

"For one hour like you promised," Squalo said firmly, he took the tissue Dino abandoned and roughly wiped at Dino's face. "Idiot."

"Squalo I think I fell in love with you again." Dino smiled warmly. "Well anyways I got the invitation today morning and they're saying it's a surprise theme."

"So I can go wear trashy clothes since I'm not sure what the theme is?" Squalo asked. Dino chuckled as he studied ketchup stain on his sleeve.

"I wish it was like that, but when it's something like this. You really have to look at the invitation."

"And so?"

"Masquerade Ball," Dino said as he held his hands out for emphasis.

"I'm not going." Squalo stood up and turned around. "Go find some person and stuff a wig on them. It was pretty dark anyway and hoshitisn'tthathim?"

"Er what?" Dino asked as he stood up and peered over Squalo's shoulder. "Isn't that Xanxus?"

"That's what I said, why the hell is he here?" Squalo muttered.

"I don't know but we might as well just slowly creep away and run off before he notices us," Dino said as he pulled on Squalo's sweater.

"Hey, hey Dino, look at that short blond kid. Doesn't he have such a huge mouth? I bet he could stuff two fists in there," Squalo said as he couldn't help but imagine it.

"That's a prince of a small nation," Dino whispered. "Let's go okay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Squalo said shrugging as he turned back to Dino. "You know, for a guy that has tattoos all over his arm you're pretty wimpy."

At the direction that the two were looking at, the man named Xanxus walked quickly with two people trying to catch up behind him. "How long is this going to take Ottavio?"

"Just a few publicity pictures, a signing and an interview. Although, I really don't get why Prince Belphegor had to come," A man with curly blond hair and glasses said as he read off his PDA.

"Shi, shi, shi I was allowed to come so I did. Oh hey, doesn't that long hair look familiar?" The prince asked. The three men all looked at the back of a slender male with a high ponytail. The hair was still long enough though to reach the middle of his back as it swung with every step the male took.

"Ah it's young master Dino with his friend," Ottavio said as he looked at the two.

"Despite the fact that I know that the jacket Dino's wearing has to be worth more than two thousand at least, they still look so _common_," Prince Belphegor said, wrinkling his nose as he studied the two. Dino wore his usual large jacket and baggy khaki pants—or at times it could be baggy jeans or baggy sweat pants. The friend of the blond wasn't dressed so exceptionally either with a long dark sweater and skinny jeans. They looked average to the normal eye but to the eyes of Bel, looking average meant looking poor.

"Let's go in," Xanxus said as his eyes followed Squalo walking away.

xoxoxo

"They _loved_ it! _Loved _it okay, absolutely loved it! Really Squalo you should become a model for real. I mean I know you just did it because of a request and everything but looking at these pictures. Oh you're so beautiful Squalo!" Lussuria sang.

"I'm hanging up." Squalo threatened.

"W-wait! Oh you're so beautiful but so mean. Your personality really doesn't suit your face you know."

"If you called to just talk about stupid shit I'm really hanging up right now," Squalo said.

"Fine, so much for a conversation here. Tsk, well since princess Squalo's so desperate to be all business-like I'll tell you right now that there's a high chance you're going to get a share of my profits."

"Good, okay bye," Squalo said as he hung up. There was a chuckle that followed this and Squalo looked down at the source. "Get off my lap." Dino looked up and pouted again from his spot on Squalo's lap and in response he nuzzled his head against Squalo's stomach.

"I bet you really did look nice," Dino murmured.

"Get your face out of my crotch," Squalo snapped. But Dino only smiled as he nuzzled his head against Squalo's stomach more.

"My face isn't near there is it?" Dino asked as he tilted his head to look up at Squalo.

"I'll seriously put your face under my foot if you don't move." The silver-haired male threatened. Dino sat up and turned around, he then sat on his knees and leaned forward with his arms out in front of him to support his weight.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked eagerly. _Like a freaking dog_. Squalo thought.

"You're going to do it anyways right?" Squalo asked.

"Heh, yeah." Dino grinned as he closed the distance between their mouths. At first Dino was an extremely sloppy kisser, and only time had made Dino a little bit better. Squalo responded to the kiss a bit later as he pushed against Dino and they fell back on to the bed they were on. Squalo deepened the kiss by only little bit before Dino pulled Squalo down and flipped them so that he was on top. "Let me do it today."

Squalo pushed Dino's face away. "Like fuck I will! You did it last time so it's my turn now."

"Can you guys do whatever you want later?" A voice asked and both eighteen-year olds turned to see the source of the voice.

"Kyouya? Why are you in here?" Dino asked in surprise. Squalo pushed Dino right off him and sat up as he frowned at the boy in front of the door.

"Oh my, did I forget to mention it to you? That maybe, just _maybe_ this room is _mine as well_? And you can't call me Kyouya, it's Hibari." Hibari said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha yeah of course," Dino said smiling sheepishly.

"I can't believe you forgot," Squalo and Hibari said at the same time.

"W-well I wanted to spend some alone time and everything," Dino mumbled.

"Then get your own fucking room," Hibari grumbled as he walked to his table. "Stupid herbivores."

"That's true Dino, why the hell do you live in a dorm?" Squalo asked.

"It's obviously a personality issue," Hibari said as he picked up two textbooks. "You know, those young rich herbivores that want to be independent but still end up living in a dorm because they couldn't imagine doing work by themselves." Squalo laughed in response as Dino blushed furiously.

"Ah I think it's more like if Dino did live alone, he might die in one day since he's such a messed up klutz." Squalo leaned over and ruffled Dino's hair.

"You guys really shouldn't talk to your elders like that." Dino pouted.

"What elder? You're only a month older you loser." Squalo pointed out as he yanked at Dino's hair. "And hey, what are we doing about the ball shit?"

"Ball shit?" Hibari asked.

"You're going right? I saw the invitation on your desk," Dino said as he pointed to Hibari's table.

"Nope," Hibari said as he discarded the letter into the trash bin.

"Is it because of my little brother?" Dino asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Brother?" Squalo asked.

"Oh you've seen him before. He's not actually my brother, but I met him through my tutor, Tsunayoshi's his name. He's that really small cute kid with wide eyes and fluffy brown hair," Dino said warmly. "To think that he might head the Japanese headquarters for the Vongola brand, it really gives me shivers."

"Oh the shrimp," Squalo said as he remembered.

"He's here now, I should have figured out it was for Xanxus' return. And I'm sure Kyouya probab—"

"Say anything else and I'll seriously bite you to death and don't call me Kyouya," Hibari said through gritted teeth as he pointed a ruler at Dino.

"That sounds so weird," Squalo muttered.

"Aw come on Kyouya, I saw you staring at him. Hell I totally understand. The only thing that wasn't nice was the boy he was hanging around with." Dino mused. "I really didn't like him much, his presence really tainted the innocent image of Tsuna. Seriously, out of all the friends he could make here, he had to become friends with the guy that had blue dyed hair."

"I see a freakish brother complex here," Squalo said.

"Oh Squalo, it's not like that. I mean if you see him yourself. He has this weird hairstyle that sticks up at the back, he was wearing a _leather jacket_ to a formal event and he had so many piercings on both ears."

"Says the guy with tattoos all over his arm."

"At least I can cover mine. He just reeks of bad boy, he even had a weird name...I can't remember."

"Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari said.

"Of course _Kyouya_ would know—OW!" Dino rubbed his ribs where Hibari stabbed him with the ruler.

"Don't spew shit and don't call me Kyouya," He growled as he grabbed his books and left the room, making sure to slam the door behind him.

"Tch, touchy, touchy," Dino said as he massaged his ribs, he turned back to Squalo who had gotten off the bed and was reading the invitation that Hibari threw away.

"I'm not spending shit on this," Squalo said.

"Oh don't worry, I have a designer coming in. We really have to wear something by Vongola but we're allowed to add. It's like an unspoken rule."

"You rich people have too much time on your hands and you guys are too fucked up in the head," Squalo said. "And what designer? I'm not going to let you buy me anything."

"You'll see."

xoxoxo

"I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe I'm wearing something as fucking lame as this and I can't believe there are so many people," Squalo muttered.

"But we're all in masks!" Dino cheered as he fixed his slightly. For Squalo, despite that he saw places like this on television, to actually be in one was still startling. The large banquet hall was grand. People entered down the large steps like in that scene from Titanic. _I never got that movie_. Squalo thought as he stared up at the huge chandelier with dripping crystals and at the large ice sculptures that adorned the tables with intricate designs.

"I want to go back," Squalo muttered.

"One hour and so and then we're gone," Dino said.

"We look so stupid."

"Everyone looks stupid so don't worry," Dino said despite the fact that he thought Squalo looked the best. He smiled at his boyfriend as he swept a glance over him again. With a masquerade idea, both of them had worn shirts with a ruffled collar and sleeves—or more like Squalo was forced into one. He had a deep black jacket on with gold trimmings, by Vongola and Dino had something similar. For men it was easier since it was almost like wearing a suit but masks made all the difference and Dino knew that their designer was the best.

"I feel stuffy in this mask."

"Lussuria did it very well actually and within a week too," Dino said as he moved Squalo's mask up a bit so the other could breathe better. Squalo's hair was done up slightly and many ornaments and feathers were added to it to hold his hair up. The same material was used on his mask which was a white and gold one. Dino had a black and gold one that stopped at the bridge of his nose like Squalo's did. The dark red beads and gems on Dino's mask made Dino's lips look more appealing, though this was something Lussuria kept to himself.

"Whatever, what the hell is taking so long?"

"Um we've been here for only two minutes," Dino said as he pointed to people talking and holding champagne glasses, though none were drinking.

"Dino-san is that you?" A timid voice asked and the two looked to their side to see a short boy with a large white and silver mask.

"Tsuna?" Dino asked and he smiled when he got a nod. "Oh you look so adorable little bro!" He said as he hugged the other. He then looked up to see someone standing nearby.

"Mukuro, this is Dino-san. He was Reborn's former student and he's really nice," Tsuna said and the two shook their hands. Dino looked at Mukuro's black mask with the clear gems and black feathers. _At least he's not wearing a leather jacket_. Dino thought as he saw the similar suit that most males were wearing.

"Oh this is Squalo, I know you've seen him before," Dino said as he turned to Squalo who was staring up at the chandelier. "Hey Squalo!"

"Oh what?" Squalo snapped as he turned back to face Dino. "Yeah hi—oompfh!" Squalo was brushed aside by a shorter blond male and a taller male whose black hair was slicked back. The two turned to look at Squalo and then at Dino before they turned back. Then another man stepped behind them but he looked straight ahead. His profile was prominent as the large red, gold and black feathers tied to his hair fluttered slightly. Despite that, he too was wearing the masquerade style black outfit, yet there was still something different, especially as he turned to look at the small group of four and Squalo's eyes met with deep red ones shadowed by the mask.

He smirked slightly as he didn't blink. "Squalo." He mouthed before he passed the group, leaving Squalo slightly dumfounded.

"H-hey Dino, how does that Xanxus friend of yours know my name?" Squalo asked, not taking his eyes away from where he was staring even though Xanxus was long gone.

"Oh that was Xanxus?" Dino asked, Squalo turned to Dino and rolled his eyes.

"You're seriously the biggest fail to walk on this earth."

* * *

_Chapter two has now ended. If you liked it, do review. If it has made you want to throttle me till I turn an ugly shade of green (and green Asian kids look ugly by the way) please do review still and tell me why you want to turn me so ugly.  
_

_Have a good day or night and eat lots of kimchi.  
_


	3. The Headaches and That Xanxus

**Author's Note**: _The third chapter of this fiction, oh and here I should be actually studying for my finals. I hate you XANXUS, this is all your fault. _

_I'd seriously give everyone that reviewed a hug if I could but since I can't I'll think up something amazing and cheap because I'm broke. Also thanks for the crazy amount of hits, do you guys smoke something that should not be smoked as you read this work of fanfiction?  
_

_To my first four peeps, thank you for reviewing again and to **TavernLuv, Adel Mortescryche **(can you please tell me how to pronouce that, I'm seriously curious), **Crimson Cupcake, Mme Rorona **and **kimmiYO** thanks for the reviews, I hope y'all gunna review again ya hurr?_

_A cool rapper by the name of Tablo has once wisely said (actually rapped when he was drunk but that's not relevant), "I've got ass for brains, even when I'm shitting, I'm dropping knowledge." I'd like to apply that to myself but unfortunately I can't because I don't drop knowledge, I drop the shitty world that I put these characters in and the situations I will make these guys face. All characters belong to Amano Akira, who drops men in their thirties that look younger and skinnier than I do. I need Dino's fitness instructor, dermatologist and cook when I'm 32. (**michgesso **I'll give you Dino's hairdresser)  
_

_For reading the first part of this chapter, I reccommend dance music, because that was what was blasting in my ears. Please Don't Go (Minzy and CL, 2NE1), One [Planet Shiver remix] (Epik High ft. Ji Sun), Oh, oh, oh sexy Vampire...[not Edward Cullen, this one is a REAL VAMPIRE] (Fright Rangers), and lol Get Right (J Lo) was what went through my ears as I wrote...not like I'm asking you to listen. I mean since when do people listen to a loser of an Asian like I am? No one ever does...  
_

* * *

The entire concept of actually having a masquerade, according to Squalo, was overdone and just too flashy. From what he saw so far, he didn't know what would win the spot for being the lamest part. It could have been the flourished speeches from boring old men and women that that praised this Xanxus as some sort of legendary god. And when the tall male "god" himself came to say words, the first five minutes was just deafening applause. He didn't say much himself and mostly thanked people for coming like a true professional. When he smiled, many ladies cheered and Squalo found it disgusting how they ate up something that was obviously such a fake smile.

The opening dance probably was the worst as Xanxus danced with some woman to some painfully boring classical music. The dance floor was soon accompanied by Xanxus' close associates or people that were important as they all moved in time and in step, as if the dance was choreographed from before so that people didn't look stupid if they messed up. Squalo looked away from the mind numbing scene to see that only the Mukuro guy was beside him and that Dino and Tsuna were not.

"Where did the two go?" Squalo whispered as he couldn't help let a yawn, much to the disapproval of the many women who glared at him through their masks.

"Tsunayoshi and Cavallone were forced to join the dancing on the floor." Mukuro said as he pointed to Tsuna dancing with a girl much taller than him and Dino dancing amazingly with another woman. Squalo looked around for any of Dino's workers and found a few stationed around.

"No wonder he's not messing up." Squalo muttered.

"Yes?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Squalo said as he watched Dino dance.

After that, dinner was a quick affair as for some reason, everyone wanted to dance. Both Squalo and Dino had been asked countless of times especially as people were impressed with Dino but Squalo adamantly refused while Dino refused politely. After a few drinks—that they sneaked off the trays of the waiters—the two eighteen year olds were goofing off dancing in a circle with the mortified Tsuna and Mukuro. Despite Dino disliking the blue-haired male, he was actually a great guy to party with. They lost track of time as they laughed and danced to music that didn't work for them since out of them only Dino and Tsuna knew ballroom dancing and the blond sucked at it now since his subordinates had left.

It was then when Dino got a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a shorter guy with large buck teeth, the rest of his face obscured by the mask. "You've been requested to attend the back party, courtesy of Xanxus. Bring your guests as well," the man said into Dino's ear and Dino relayed the information to the people in his circle. Xanxus' "back parties" were notorious for being interest-based only, meaning Xanxus had the say in who could come. Normally Squalo would have been sceptical but as alcohol still wanted all of them—but Tsuna since Mukuro whipped away any alcoholic drink a person gave him—to party. So they threw caution to the wind and followed the buck-toothed male out of the ballroom and down the elevator to another floor with another ballroom. But from here music was pulsing and Dino pushed the doors open to see a darkened room with strobe lights and the traditional disco ball that rotated. Dance music pumped through the speakers by the DJ as people, most if not all were young, danced wildly.

"This is the real party!" Dino exclaimed as he dragged Squalo in by the wrist. Mukuro held tightly on to Tsuna's shoulder and smiled reassuringly as they stepped in and let the doors close behind them.

And then for what felt like hours they jumped around and danced along, letting all inhibitions go. Somewhere in the whole process their masks had come off and they had loosened their jackets and collars. It was like being a kid again. Squalo danced with strangers, Dino, danced with the little Tsuna and even Mukuro, and then with more strangers until he tumbled right onto someone's lap.

"Oops, he he my bad!" Squalo chuckled as he stood up again. The woman glared at him and looked away and Squalo shrugged as he turned back around, but he was distracted by a scene in the corner of his eye. At first he couldn't make anything of it but soon he realized what it was. It was that Xanxus with two girls, identically dressed. As one made out with him while she sat beside him, the other peppered kisses on his neck, ears, face as she let herself get groped by him. Squalo was surprised as it was and he became even more so when his crimson eyes met with Squalo's grey ones as he pulled away from the kiss and stared at Squalo, freezing the younger male. He couldn't explain to himself why he couldn't look away even as Xanxus' lips curled to a smirk. Soon enough, the other two girls turned to look at the reason for Xanxus suddenly stopping and they tried to bring back Xanxus' attention.

The spell was broken soon when Dino found Squalo and pulled at his arm. Squalo smirked at Xanxus and wiggled his fingers at them as he let Dino drag him away. And again they lost themselves into the music as they wasted the night away.

xoxoxo

"Fuck my head's killing me," Squalo moaned when he woke up. Dino stirred in his sleep beside him and Squalo immediately checked to see if he was dressed or not and to his relief he was. Slowly he sat up and looked around, they were in a hotel room for sure and when he looked at the other bed, he found a small body curled up in it, light brown hair sticking out of the blankets. "Wha'?"

"Oh you're awake," a voice said and Squalo turned to see Mukuro, who was standing topless, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Um what happened exactly?" Squalo asked.

"I didn't want Tsuna to stay up too long and it was already nearing two a.m. but I felt bad to leave you two alone so I took you guys too and booked a room in the hotel. There should be extra brushes and towels in there."

"I-I'll pay you back," Squalo said as he reached into his pockets but was surprised to find nothing.

"Your belongings are on the table and there's no need to pay me back, seriously," Mukuro said as he walked towards Tsuna. "You might want to wake your friend up too. It's already noon." Squalo scrambled to the table and found his wallet but his cell phone was nowhere to be seen.

"Um was my cell phone not with me?" Squalo asked.

"I merely put everything you guys dropped on the floor on that table," Mukuro said as he leaned over Tsuna.

Squalo panicked as he took Dino's cell phone and used it to call his one. Luckily, after a few rings someone finally picked up.

"Yes? Did you lose your cell phone?" a low voice asked.

"Oh y-yes I did!"

"Are you staying at the hotel today?" the man asked.

"Yeah."

"Room 1010," the male said as he hung up. Squalo frowned at Dino's cell, disliking the way the other person talked. Not wanting to waste time, he quickly rushed to the washroom and brushed his teeth. Taking a shower now would be impossible so Squalo merely washed his face and found a hotel shirt to put on. He took his pants from the party and slipped them on as he rushed out of the washroom.

"Going somewhere?" The blue-haired male questioned.

"Someone found my cell phone, so I'm going to go pick it up," Squalo said as he slipped his shoes on and shot out. The sudden sound woke Dino up as he sat up in surprise.

"Wh-ho?" Dino asked out loud. He looked around like Squalo had and found Mukuro gently pulling the blankets off Tsuna. "Where's Squalo?"

"He went to pick his cell phone, seems he lost it and someone found it," the male whispered as he gently shook Tsuna.

"He lost his cell phone?" Dino asked. "That guy is super protective over it."

"Which would explain why he fled at the news that his cell was found." Mukuro said, as he finally bent down and made a smacking noise right near Tsuna's ear. "Ouch," he muttered as Tsuna's hand instinctively came to slap Mukuro on the face.

"Well hope it's safe. What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Mukuro said pointing at the large clock.

"Oh shit, Squalo's doctor appointment!" Dino exclaimed as he jumped off the bed. "Where did he say he went?"

"I'm not so sure." Mukuro shrugged as he watched Tsuna get up with a grumpy expression.

"Damnit," Dino muttered as he walked to the washroom and tripped over the hem of his pants. "Hope he didn't forget." Tsuna watched Dino run in and the turned back to Mukuro, he smiled weakly before falling back into his pillow and going to sleep again.

xoxoxo

"Ah, ten ten!" Squalo said to himself as he stood in front of the room. He was about to knock on the door when it opened. "Oh?"

Standing in front of him was another topless male, though this one wasn't as skinny as Mukuro was. In fact he was pretty built. "Come in."

"Um," Squalo began. "I'd really rather not, see I have to go somewhere like right _now_."

"Oh, then hold on," The man who Squalo recognized as Xanxus said as he closed the door in Squalo's face. Squalo heard some shuffling and a while later the door opened again and the taller male held the cell phone out. "Here."

"Thanks uh-Xanxus sir," Squalo said as he looked at his phone. "Okay, later I guess."

"Squalo right? Superbia Squalo?" Xanxus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"H-how do you know?" Squalo asked as he tucked his cell phone away.

"You'll see tomorrow," He said with a smirk before shutting the door in Squalo's face once again.

xoxoxo

"VUOOIII what the hell is this shit?" Squalo exclaimed as he threw the magazine on to the floor.

"I'm guessing you didn't see the billboard yet?" Dino asked calmly.

"Billboard?" Squalo asked. "Dino will you call Lussuria?"

"I tried Squalo, seems he's not answering," Dino said as he walked alongside Squalo through the campus. A few fashion conscious girls and boys stared at the two as they walked to their class and they whispered amongst themselves.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm going to strangle him with his own hair and make him scratch his own eyeballs out after he paints them with the brightest nail polish he owns and—"

"Squalo shut up, you're so messed up!" Dino exclaimed as he clamped his hands over Squalo's mouth. "Let's just go back to your apartment today."

That became an impossible idea as most of the entrances to the university were filled with reporters that were being held back by the guards.

"There he is!" One of them shouted and soon enough all the cameras began flashing in their direction.

"Mr. Superbia, what motivated you to choose the Vongola brand to be a spokesmodel for?"

"Mr. Superbia have you always been affiliated with the Vongola as well as Cavallone?"

"Mr. Cavallone, is this proof that your company only supplies the Vongola?"

"How long do you plan to be associated with this fashion line?"

"Are you going to model for other companies too Mr. Superbia?"

"Mr. Cavallone, how will this affect your other ventures with other fashion houses?"

"Shit my head hurts," Squalo muttered.

"It's because of the change in dosage," Dino replied as he covered Squalo from the flashing. "Let me call Romario."

"Oy Cavallone and the girly man!" A voice yelled and the two turned to see the blond _prince_ sitting in a limousine parked to the side. "Get in here!" Squalo was sceptical but Dino didn't hesitate as he yanked the other and pulled him into the limousine.

"Thank you Prince Belphegor." He said as he reached into Squalo's bag as soon as they sat down. The driver immediately set off and the reporters were forced to move away for the limousine moving towards them.

"It wasn't me, it's him." The blond prince said as he pointed his thumb towards the other side of the limo where Xanxus sat, drinking what looked like whiskey.

"Oh X-xanxus!" Dino stammered in surprise. "Er, thank you."

"Hn," Xanxus replied as he looked from Squalo to Dino. Dino fished inside until he finally found what he was looking for. Quickly, he took out a water bottle and a bottle of pills. He opened the bottle of water and spilled some of it on him and opened the bottle of pills, luckily not spilling anything.

"Squalo, here take this," he whispered as he handed a pill. The silver-haired male took the pill and the water bottle and swallowed. Dino carefully took the bottle back, spilled some more water on himself and closed it before stuffing it all back into Squalo's bag. He leaned against the seat of the limo and turned to Squalo who looked awfully pale as he closed his eyes.

"What the hell was all that?" the prince asked.

"Just a little headache," Dino said reassuringly.

"Fell from a high place and now I get headaches whenever I'm under pressure or stress," Squalo said dryly as he leaned against Dino's shoulder. His look challenged anyone who dared to ask anything else.

"That too," Dino said as he smiled sheepishly. Xanxus' facial expression didn't change as his eyes bore into the two.

"How long have you two known each other?" he asked as he tapped his finger against the crystal glass of his drink.

"Since the start of high school," Dino said as he smiled warmly.

"You two are going into modelling together?" Xanxus asked.

"It was a favour, done for a friend. That was it. I'm no fucking spokesmodel for anything," Squalo replied as he looked at Xanxus angrily.

"Lussuria is now signed under the Vongola fashion house for women and men because of the successful shoot with you and Dino," Xanxus said as he took a sip of his drink.

"B-but he told us it was for just a small magazine," Dino protested weakly.

"He's not wrong. Originally it was going to be marketed to middle class only group but after the photoshoot and the pictures produced, someone recommended it be published in larger magazines and that materials could be replaced to make them more expensive. Then our correspondent saw it and immediately signed Lussuria up with Vongola." Squalo gritted his teeth as he looked outside.

"Just drop us off here," He snapped.

"Can't do that. If you haven't realized, you've been chosen as a spokesmodel. Dino would have been selected too but he's Cavallone's so that's impossible which is why we only included one picture of him. So we're going to my office."

"You can't make decisions for my life for me!" Squalo yelled.

"Ah but he can," Prince Bel said. "You signed the contract before you modelled and the eighth clause mentioned that quote 'all models are subject to promote goods created by the designer until the contract ends,' end quote. Ushi, shi, shi…guess what else? This contract lasts for eleven years!"

"Dino another pill," Squalo muttered as he leaned against the leather seat.

"I can't, the doctor said only one a day at most," he said with a worried expression.

"Fuck Dino, give me a pill," Squalo replied as he reached for his bag but Dino yanked it away and held Squalo back. Squalo closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration. "VUOOIII I fucking hate all you rich assholes! All of you go die a painful death, all of you! Damn all you fuckers!" He yelled.

"S-sorry," Dino said to the others in the car. "Today really isn't a good day." Bel looked at Squalo in disgust and Xanxus still stayed expressionless as he watched Squalo rub his temples, which slowed down a bit later and then in minutes, Squalo fell asleep.

"He was just yelling a second ago," Bel said in surprise.

"Yea—"

"Cars do that to him," Xanxus said and the other two men turned to him in surprise.

"H-how do you know?" Dino asked. Xanxus looked at Dino and realized what he just said and as he was quick to recover, he smiled easily.

"It's just a guess since a lot of loud people are like that," he said as he turned to look away. Bel shrugged as he watched Squalo sleep but Xanxus could still feel Dino looking at him. He turned to face Dino and the two stared at each other. Unconvinced, Dino turned to look at Squalo and smoothed his hair away from his face as he watched the other frown in his sleep.

xoxoxo

_The day was chilly, threatening to pour rain down over everything as the overcast sky rolled and rumbled. Five kids stood nearby an old, unused warehouse that had a large ditch as they surrounded a much smaller child. They pushed the child around and yelled at him and if the child tried to fight back they would kick him and hurt him. They jeered at him and ripped at his clothes. The child finally snapped and began to react extremely violently, hitting and injuring anyone he could. Finally, someone who was able to stand slightly lashed his leg out and the young boy tripped. Another boy pushed him too hard and the boy found himself falling back into the ditch. Most, if not everyone was shocked but the one who pushed him smiled sinisterly. _

_The last thing the boy could remember was falling backwards into the ditch and the boy saying, "Remember you stupid kid, it's Xanxus' fault that you're going to die!" After that it was mind numbing pain that drowned everything out._

xoxoxo

Squalo shot up as he grabbed the back of his neck in pain. He panted heavily as he tried to calm himself down. _Just a dream Squalo, just a dream_, he told himself. He had the dream before but the new addition was the words, most of the times the dreams had been silent but this time someone had said something.

"You finally awake?" Squalo looked to his left and found Xanxus sitting on a large chair behind an even larger desk. He looked around the room and realized he was in an office, let alone it seemed to be Xanxus' office with its lavish decorations.

"D-dino," Squalo stuttered.

"He went down to buy something for you to eat. Is he your mother or something? How could you be so weak?" Xanxus asked.

"I'm leaving," Squalo muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't go fall asleep as you go down, you might end up dying and I don't nee—"

"It's Xanxus' fault you're going to die," Squalo mumbled as he suddenly remembered the words said in his dream.

"What , did you say something?" Xanxus asked as he twirled a pencil in his fingers.

"Nothing," Squalo said as he shook his head, shivering slightly. _It's Xanxus' fault you're going to die_. Why would it be his fault? That didn't make sense no matter how much Squalo tried to figure it out. "Hope I never see you again."

"Not so fast. We still need to discuss the promotional activities you're going to be doing," Xanxus said as he stared at Squalo and frozen by the other's gaze once again, Squalo slowly lowered himself back on the bench.

"What promotional activities?"

"You're under that Lussuria's order but as well as under mine. And I'll be seeing the promotion of Lussuria's collection. Since you're the model for it you're going to have to work extensively."

"I'd rather be pushed into a ditch than work as a fucking model!" Squalo snapped. "Just because you're all loaded doesn't mean shit in my eyes. Sue me if it makes you fucking happy, it's not like I have much shit to give."

"Pushed into a ditch? Now that's really uncreative," Xanxus mused as he raised an eyebrow.

"Have _you_ ever been pushed into a ditch that was more than seven feet deep? Do you know the scars it leaves?" Squalo barked as he yanked his worn sweater off and then the t-shirt underneath. He shivered slightly as the cool air hit him but he turned around and lifted long hair up and over his shoulder. It was then when Xanxus saw a crooked line that originated from the base of Squalo's hair line and travelled until the middle of Squalo's back where the scar widened to the width of at least Cuban cigars for sure. Squalo dropped his hair down so that the long tresses covered the large scar and he turned back around. "I'm not going to be a model."

"Pushed into a ditch, you were _pushed_ into a ditch?" Xanxus asked in surprise.

"No I happily skipped into it because I really like scarring myself!" Squalo said with a mock cheerful voice as he pulled his sweater on again.

"Why were you pushed into a ditch?" Xanxus asked.

"Like _I _remember. I don't remember a lot of shit after _that_. But this, this isn't a model's body. So you have to be smoking pot like a crazed pimp devoid of STD-filled prostitutes to fuck around with if you want me to be a spokesmodel or whatever."

"Squalo?" Dino asked as he peeked his head in. "I have some cheese breadsticks if you want to eat them."

"Yeah thanks, we're gone," Squalo said as he whipped around and walked to Dino. He took his bag from the blond and slammed the door behind him as the two walked away.

Xanxus sat in silence except for the tapping he was doing with his finger against the table. It didn't work out in his mind, the stories weren't adding up.

"They told me you tripped as you tried to push _them_ into the ditch. They told me you said that you faked everything just to humiliate me because I was a squatter kid." He said to the empty room as he kept tapping. "Only thing is; who's right?"

* * *

_Chapter three has officially ended. Long chapter was long according this author. Errors are plenty as time to edit did not exist, so please do point out any. Do review if you feel like going Dino on me (I would love that). If it makes you want to go all XANXUS on me (or up my ass-OUCH) then warn me because I need to run off and prepare in advance. _

_My next update may be late as I enter the round of finals....it will be E. Hyun vs. the finals! Please cheer me on!  
_


	4. The Omens and The Thugs

**Author's Note**: _For disclaimers, please read the last chapter. For warnings and the usual ramblings this author does before you're actually given the story, please read ahead. Otherwise you may skip the italicized nonsense and go straight to the story. _

_Okay so first of all, thank every single person that reviewed. I always do my best to reply and if I haven't replied it's because I may have suffered from slight amnesia which is a symptom of Examsarefckingkillinmearia. Dangerous conditions and no cure yet, so forgive me.  
_

_Secondly, I want to kill a certain SOMEONE (oh you're such a jerk, and your name so doesn't mean something related with going crazy) for getting me addicted to those damned VOCALOID songs. I used to only listen to one because of a friend but now if it's Gakupo and Kaito (and sometimes Ren), or if it's the chorus...I keep listening to them all. Damn talented amateur musicians, damn Yamaha, damn Gackt. Oh but the Gakupo/Kaito version of Cantarella is so my theme song for Mukuro and Tsuna. Don't argue.  
_

_Lastly, rating will go up to T1/2+ (pronounced T and half a plus) for this chapter because Xanxus the way I like him is back. In fact if he was to review this chapter he'd say, "this shit can go suck my liger's balls for all I care. All this scummy shit should get stabbed, such fucking crap. Whoever reads this shit is trash, fuck you all."_

_Which means he likes it, alot and I hope you do too.  
_

* * *

Another week called for another party where Dino found himself, yet again, awkwardly placed with no one interesting to talk to. Everyone around his age was either busy kissing up to someone to get more favours, or busy hooking up with someone to get more favours. Sighing inwardly, he carefully placed the wine glass on the table and leaned back against the chair, only to bump his head against someone. He looked up and was surprised to find Xanxus looking down at him.

"Ah, Dino," Xanxus smiled as he bowed his head.

"X-xanxus, hi!" Dino exclaimed as he sat up straight and turned around to face Xanxus properly.

"How's that friend of yours doing?" He asked as a girl giggled. It was then when Dino realized there was two twin girls hanging on to Xanxus' arms.

"You mean Squalo?" Dino asked and at Xanxus' curt nod Dino continued. "If you're talking about all the letters your company has sent, he sent them all straight to the bin. He's been ignoring all the calls and his cellphone is pretty much turned off. I think he's madder that you guys have his number than he is that you guys are calling him. So I'd say he's doing pretty badly." The girls giggled again but Xanxus' face stayed expressionless.

"You two, get me and Cavallone something to drink," Xanxus said as he briefly looked at the women. They took it as the clear sign that Xanxus had something more important to talk about as they walked off quickly. Xanxus himself grabbed onto a chair beside Dino and sat down much to the disappointment of a few people that were hovering around, hoping to catch the man. "Why did he get that scar?"

"Ah, you've seen it then," Dino remarked. "You guys aren't the first to scout him. He's been scouted, stalked, almost assaulted actually for this but he'll always refuse and he uses that scar as his biggest reason. Well he usually says he 'doesn't have the body for a model' or something."

"But why does he have it?" Xanxus asked.

"Hm, well I only know as much as Squalo does about this. But it seems he was pushed in. Aside from the several wounds he got from falling, there were other wounds and bruises by being hit and I hate to think it but also from being kicked. Squalo doesn't know himself why but the thing is, there's this huge chunk of his past that he just doesn't know. Doctors don't think its memory loss but more like Squalo's subconscious just tried to hide it or something. Must have been something pretty bad," Dino said.

"I see," Xanxus said as he pursed his lips slightly.

"Oh if you see Squalo, please don't tell him I said anything to you about this," Dino said quickly.

"Be assured that I won't. Although, I have been insensitive and have said some rude things and I do wish to sincerely apologize," Xanxus said solemnly.

"I'll err, send the words his way," Dino said.

"Thank you," The black-haired man said as he stood up. "If you don't mind, I just have some small matters I need to attend to."

"Ah go ahead Xanxus!" Dino smiled as he waved, knocking over his wine glass and they both watched the dark crimson liquid spread on the white table cloth. "Oh shit."

"Have a pleasant night," Xanxus said as he turned around. He then quickly marched to the entrance before anyone could stop him to chat and his shoes clacked against the marble floors as he walked outside to the courtyard. When he was sure that no one was around to overhear him, he took out his cell phone and dialled and was pleased that it was answered a couple rings later.

"Felipo speaking."

"Hey you fucked up piece of scum, it's been a while hasn't it?" Xanxus asked as anything pleasant about him disappeared in a flash. "Why don't we meet up for a good chat?"

xoxoxo

"I win you fucking loser!" Squalo exclaimed as he dropped on to the grass. Dino fell beside him, panting as he tried to bring oxygen back into his system.

"That was a good game." He wheezed as he lay on the grass. "Damn that was a good game."

"You know, for a guy that tripped over his own shoes, the ball, the grass and who knows what else you've got a lot of cheek to say that it was a good game," said a voice above them. Dino and Squalo squinted up to see Hibari standing with his books.

"And _you_ have a lot of cheek to say anything when you forgot your key in your room. For all you know, I can stay over at Squalo's tonight. Then what are you going to do?"

"Just shut up and give me yours," Hibari snapped as he held his hand out and Dino tiredly pointed to the bags in the corner of the field.

"Oh hey," Squalo muttered as he watched a familiar looking male walk across the field. "Hey, hey Mukuro!" The male turned around and blinked before he recognized the figures. He walked towards them with ease.

"Ugh, he's wearing that leather jacket again," Dino mumbled. "What is he, a rocker of some sort?" He asked as he took in the black leather jacket and skinny black jeans. He had a blue shirt with some obscure name Dino had never seen before and he decidedly chose to ignore Mukuro's piercings and weird rings.

"It's you two and...Hibari Kyouya," Mukuro said as he looked at Hibari's face. Hibari grit his teeth as his hands clenched into a fist.

"Rokudo Mukuro," He said and the other taller male curtsied.

"Oh I'm really happy that you remember me after all these years. It flatters me so much, I would blush if I could," Mukuro all but purred as he tilted his head.

"You can't blush? You know Kyouya?" Dino asked in surprise.

"Oh we go way back, we were really something," Mukuro said as he squeezed Hibari's shoulders and Hibari shrugged them away.

"Mukuro was my high school's troublemaker," Hibari replied.

"Says the school's delinquent prefect," Mukuro countered.

"Violence can keep things in check if used properly," Hibari retorted not breaking his stare.

"Ah hah can we not talk about violence? W-why are you on this campus today anyway Mukuro?" Dino asked, trying to change the subject as the heavy air between the other two males increased as they continued their stare down.

Mukuro smiled slyly. "I came to pick Tsunayoshi up. He came to the library here to get a book and he wanted to walk back but I felt something bad so I'm here to pick him up."

"You felt something bad?" Squalo asked.

Mukuro broke his eye contact with Hibari and turned to Squalo. "Technically I always feel something bad but I can tune it out and focus on things that matter. I don't know why this malevolent air is here today but its here and—"

"It's just a whole shitload of crap," Hibari muttered as he walked towards Dino's bags.

"Oya? I think all that shitload of crap saved your life," Mukuro said to Hibari's back.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll seriously bite you to death."

"Yeah you do that, I'm still waiting for you to try," Mukuro replied as he chuckled. Dino and Squalo stared at the two, feeling left out. "You guys are better off not asking. I suggest you both go back home quickly."

"Will do," Squalo said as he stood up. "I need to take a shower." He hoisted Dino up and the two said their byes to Mukuro as they headed to the bags.

"I'm sorry I can't drop you off today," Dino said mournfully as he pouted.

"It's nothing. I can walk back easily." Squalo shrugged as he rolled down his pants. "Good game today, we'll play next time so I can kick your ass again," he said as he ruffled Dino's hair before walking towards the entrance.

Squalo couldn't forget about Mukuro mentioning the ominous air and he suspected feeling it himself. Maybe he really did feel it as when he neared his dorms, he felt a cloth forced against his nose and mouth and he couldn't fight it as many arms held him down. Eventually he did black out, before blacking out though he made a resolve to always follow occult magazines.

xoxoxo

"...coming to?"

"...okay step back..."

"...tied properly?"

Squalo opened his eyes only to shut them again as bright lights blinded him. He opened them more slowly and as his eyes adjusted to the scene, panic rose within him. He could see men standing around him in a semi-circle. He edged back a little but his hand almost slipped and he turned around to see a large ditch. Heart beating faster, he turned around to face the other men who he now could see properly as most of them smiled and sneered at him. A few were expressionless as they looked away from Squalo and a few were behind them with a look of guilt. Squalo realized his arms were tied behind him and he slipped his hand into his back pocket where a small knife hid. Something he kept from his delinquent days. He was good with his hands as he manoeuvred the knife into a position where he could cut the rope without being noticed.

"Move," a voice commanded as a man in a large wool coat broke through the circle. Squalo stopped cutting as he realized who it was.

"X-xanxus?" Squalo whispered. The man in question stared long and hard at Squalo before turning to the others around him.

"All you fuckers might have been wondering why I got Felipo to get you all here, but I never do things without a reason, right?" he asked and the other men murmured in agreement. "Can any of you scummy pieces of shit recognize the guy there?" Xanxus asked as he pointed to Squalo. "He graced the cover of a magazine I'm sure most of your daughters, wives, mistresses read recently."

"Superbia Squalo," One man called out.

"Eric, you're actually fucking right for once." Squalo blinked as he looked at this new Xanxus, a more vulgar and rude one. He also seemed bigger for some reason but Squalo blamed that on the fact that he was on the floor. "Do we all remember a Superbia Squalo?"

The men nodded and murmured nervously and Xanxus looked around at them all again. "Well, here's the thing. Ten years ago, the day before I was leaving the fucking squatters I was supposed to meet this guy. But he never came. Then one of you fuckers came to me later and told me that he had never wanted to come in the first place and that he had wanted you guys to get some money from me as soon as I moved in with the Vongola. You fuckers also said that he had insulted me and that you were trying to fucking defend my honour or some shit and you guys cornered him. And he started to fight you guys and injure you all. And in the end he accidentally tripped into the ditch and was taken away."

The air was heavier now and Squalo stared up at Xanxus' back with a dumbfounded expression, unable to think of who this man was talking about. The men muttered more anxiously as they fidgeted around. Squalo studied them and saw that a lot of them would quickly share a glance with a certain male, the silver-haired teenager realized that he had to be the leader. If Xanxus was the supposed alpha of the group, then the man there had to be the beta. He began to think out what he could do as his rope had loosened since he'd been hacking away at it with his small knife.

"You know what else?" Xanxus asked. "This fucker here doesn't remember a shit of anything that happened before. All he can remember is that he got _pushed _into a ditch."

"It was probably out of self-defense," the beta said. "He went wild boss!"

"Then let's just finish him why don't we?" Xanxus suggested as he finally turned slightly to look at Squalo. The crimson eyes flashed over Squalo who looked up at Xanxus in surprise. "If he ever discovers what really happened it would be bad right?" The men nodded as they pressed in on Squalo, whose head began to throb. He knew he had to act now if he wanted to live. He braced himself as he slightly tested the rope, he could rip them now.

"Okay boys let's go," the beta said and at the same time Squalo ripped the rope and leapt up. He charged for the beta and grabbed him by the neck. He threw the man onto the floor and stomped on both his hands before whipping around to point his small knife at the others who stared at him in surprise.

"VUOOIII you guys think you can fuck with me this easily? I'm Superbia Squalo damnit!" Squalo yelled as he yanked the man up by the hair and kept the knife near his neck. "Drop your weapons or I'll seriously mess up his already fucked up face." The beta couldn't do anything since his hands were rendered useless now and he stared at the other men fearfully. "I may not remember shit but I'm sure it was you guys who threw me into the ditch if _it is_ me that your real boss is talking about." The men chattered angrily with each other as they eventually dropped their weapons. He knew the probability of him still surviving through this was pretty low and it was proven when two men from the back leapt forward and grabbed him.

"We'll get rid of you for real this time," they said as they each grabbed onto Squalo's arm and dragged him to the ditch where they pushed him. Squalo closed his eyes but was surprised not to feel pain all over. Instead, his arms hurt and he opened his eyes to see that he was hanging in midair. He looked up and saw the source. Someone was leaning over the ditch and holding onto both of Squalo's wrists.

"Oy you fucking scum. Help yourself a little!" He yelled but Squalo was in shock. There was a child there with black hair and deep red eyes. Squalo couldn't figure out why his hands were so huge but the face was something that he could remember.

"B-boss?" he stuttered.

"Just shut the fuck up and use your heels to climb as I hoist you up," he commanded and Squalo was shocked again to hear such a low voice. Large hands and a low voice didn't work. Squalo blinked a couple of times and was surprised to see the little kid go. In his place was now a man, with the same deep red eyes and scowl.

"Xanxus?"

"Hey you fucking shithead! Do you _want_ me to fucking drop you or are you fucking planning to get up any time soon?" Xanxus yelled and that snapped Squalo out of his daze as he struggled to get out. When he was out, he was surprised to see many men in suits tying up the other men. He turned to Xanxus who was breathing hard. "Fuck even though you look like a stick, you're so heavy."

"B-boss?" Squalo asked again.

"Who the fucking else would I be?" Xanxus asked and finally Squalo succumbed to the pain from his headache and passed out. Xanxus dropped Squalo in disgust and kicked him slightly. "Fucking wimp."

xoxoxo

_They kicked cans around to see who could kick the farthest and obviously the older boy won each time since he was taller and older. He walked quickly as his coal-black hair bounced along with each step. The younger boy tried to walk as quickly in order to keep up. They had finally reached the old warehouse and both of them slipped in through the side entrance. Wordlessly, the two boys climbed up the stairs to the roof of the building. The younger male skirted past the older one and took his jacket off and laid it on the floor. He sat on one end and the older boy casually sat on the other. _

"_So what's got you so excited?" the older boy asked._

"_Look what I got today boss!" the silver-haired boy exclaimed as he dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out fistfuls of candies that he dumped onto the jacket. "I saved up on my money and today I went and bought them!"_

"_Cool," the other boy said as he reached over and took a candy, unwrapping it quickly and popping it into his mouth. "Won't your mother get mad?" The younger boy grinned as he got praised and shrugged coolly._

"_Oh she won't notice, it's my money anyway," he said as he took a candy for himself. _

"_Anyway I'll answer your question," the older male said importantly and he smiled as the younger one who looked at him in wonder._

"_Se-seriously boss? You'll seriously tell me why you don't have a last name?" he asked._

"_You're such a fucked-up idiot Squalo!" the older boy said as he flicked a candy straight at the boy's head. "I have a last name I just don't use it!"_

"_Oh," the young Squalo said as he looked down, embarrassed. "Why don't you use it boss?"_

"_Because it's my mother's last name. What kind of a guy uses their mother's last name?" the black-haired boy said. "When I find my real father, I'll use his last name and if I don't find him at all I'll just make up my own."_

"_Oh that's so cool boss!" Squalo exclaimed. "It'll be Xanxus something!"_

"_Obviously you fucking retard and I'll only use my last name when I become something big and important. I'm going to leave this shit hole of a squatter and get rich and powerful," the young Xanxus said proudly but when he turned to look at the other, he saw a small frown. "What? I'm not dissing you, I mean you're not even a squatter kid like me. You have a better chance."_

"_But I have total faith that boss is going to become something big, but I'm not. At most I just might become a carpenter like my dad," Squalo said as he opened another candy. _

"_What do you want to be when you grow up?" Xanxus asked as he too took a candy. The young Squalo's eyes lightened up as he thought of the endless possibilities._

"_Me? I want to be a-a soccer player! Or a famous chef!" he said excitedly. _

"_Fine then, when I get famous I'll hire you as my chef," Xanxus said and Squalo nodded with enthusiasm._

"_Oh boss that's awesome! Thank you so much!" Squalo exclaimed. He pushed all his candy towards the other. "Here take all of this! I'll be the best chef you're going to ever have!"_

"_You better be or I'll fire you." _

"_Boss you're the best."_

"_What else would I be?" he said as his dark red eyes shone with a pride and ego that burned inside him at such a young age._

_

* * *

_

_This marks the end of chapter four. I hope you believed the same thing Xanxus did and that you liked it as much as he did. If so, please review. If not, please review. if you see any errors, please do point it out.  
The chapter may have been shorter but hey, fluffy past, everyone likes fluffy pasts!_

_Next chapter will have a higher rating that ranges from T++ or an M--. If that deters you, I'm sorry but I think I did mention that ratings would go up.  
_


	5. The Hospitals and That Meeting

**Author's Note**: _For disclaimers, please look at the first to third chapter (I pretty much say the same thing though). For the pre-story garbage please read on, if not then read everything after that fine line that separates trash from trashier trash._

_Again, thank you for all the reviews! I wish I could have updated this chapter earlier but the holidays got to me and I became unbearably lazy and unable to properly finish or edit this chapter. I spent most of the holiday catching up with people I missed, it was fun. _

_I have a question as well (which no one will answer because no one reads this), is it worth it to get a livejournal? If I did get one it would be a lot of shorter stories and random daily life rambling but is it worth it?  
_

_I also realized how people's music tastes can influence me. Thanks to a few people I find myself listening to dance type songs, and I can't dance. But my guilty secret pleasure song is Paradiso Girls' Patron Tequila (don't hate on me, I will make good use of this song). Anyway, you can blame this song for the increase in rating, it went from T1/2+ to T++ or chapter is for all the DS fans out there, the XS magic will come soon but here's a little dash of DS.  
_

_Blame it all on the total pointless song that has an addictive tune, a song that a lot of us ended up singing when we were all drunk this winter.  
_

_Oh by the way, drinking is very bad. Especially if you are underage. Bad, bad, bad. You don't want to become like Xanxus...who (quoting my special friend) "is either permanently drunk or just has an incredibly high alcohol tolerance." Which is admirable, but BAD. Very bad._

_Please enjoy the story and ignore me, I just need to stop listening to these slutty songs.  
_

* * *

"_My aunt got a baby girl today," the young Squalo said as he poked the ground with a stick._

"_So?" The other boy replied._

"_So I have to leave early today because my parents want to go see the baby," Squalo grimaced. _

"_Do you even know how babies come?" he asked._

"_Well boss, everyone knows that!" Squalo said as he rolled his eyes. "My mamma told me a long time ago that if you pray to God enough, he'll give you a baby." The silver-haired boy was met with silence and when he turned to look at his older friend, he found those deep red eyes widened with surprise. "What?"_

"_Seriously, that's what you know?" the older boy asked and Squalo immediately realized that he must have said the wrong thing._

"_Mamma wouldn't lie," Squalo said with a much more unsure voice and in response the black-haired boy began laughing uncontrollably as he patted Squalo hard on the shoulder._

"_Oh you're so young and naïve, you stupid trash!" he said through his fits of laughter._

"_Xanxus what did I say wrong?" Squalo asked as he rubbed the sore spot from where Xanxus hit him. The older boy calmed down before turning to his younger follower. _

"_Have you ever heard of sex?" _

"_Yeah it comes before seven and after five," Squalo said nonchalantly but all he got was more laughter._

"_Sex you fucking idiot, sex! Not six!" Xanxus said as he rapped the smaller boy on the head. Squalo didn't want to mention to Xanxus at this point that saying the word "fucking" was a pretty bad thing from what his mother had told him. "Seriously, it's like they raised you in a bubble or something, what a baby!"_

"_I'm eight!" Squalo replied angrily, "I'm not a baby." _

"_Everyone knows what sex is, all the _older_ guys told me because I'm old enough to know," Xanxus said smugly._

"_I-I'm old enough too!" Squalo exclaimed but Xanxus shook his head._

"_Nope, you're still a baby, a stupid baby," Xanxus said and Squalo's expression fell as he dropped the stick. _

"_Whatever, I'm going. I need to go see that _real_ baby who actually _is_ a baby," Squalo muttered. _

"_What will you do for me if I tell you?" Xanxus asked and Squalo looked up excitedly._

"_Any-anything!"_

"_Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone because I'll know," Xanxus said._

"_I promise it'll be a secret," Squalo whispered as he looked on eagerly and Xanxus smirked as he leaned against the railing._

"_From what _I_ know, sex is when two people get naked and lock themselves in a room—"_

"_They get naked? Ew!" Squalo exclaimed but Xanxus' glare sobered him._

"_Only adults can do it, we're too young. And you have to want the other person to actually have sex and it can't be your mom and dad or your siblings. It's got to be a friend or just someone you want."_

"_Why do they have to be naked?" Squalo asked, still shocked._

"_I dunno, when we're adults we'll probably know more. But what you do in a room is a secret and only you and that other person will know," Xanxus said. Squalo looked up with large grey eyes, absorbing the new information._

"_A s-secret? I can't wait until I'm an adult! I want to know the secret!" Squalo said._

"_If you do everything I say, I might have sex with you when we grow up. But only if you listen to me," Xanxus said and Squalo nodded enthusiastically. _

"_I will listen boss! We'll share the secret boss! We'll have sex!"_

xoxoxo

Memories flooded in like it was the monsoon season in India. Squalo felt like his mind would burst if he learnt anything else about his past. The doctors kept him under watch which irritated Squalo as it meant he'd have to stay in the hospital for a while. Dino visited as many times as he could and Squalo was surprised to see Mukuro come one day too but Tsuna was obviously there with him.

Unable to stay in bed anymore, Squalo got up and put on the hospital slippers. He slipped a sweater over his pyjamas and shuffled to his door where at the same time someone opened it.

"Oof!" Squalo groaned as he rubbed his chin. Xanxus looked down at him and pushed in. Squalo was surprised that his followers weren't there but he didn't mind as he shut the door. "Why are you here?"

"Information. Normally I would have sent Ottavio, but this information is stuff I really don't want people to know."

"That you were a squatter kid?" Squalo asked.

"That news is old as fuck, just other shit," Xanxus said as he sat on Squalo's hospital bed. "What do you remember?" Squalo puffed up his cheeks and sat opposite to Xanxus.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe that I fucking saved your life?" Xanxus asked. "Seriously, don't be such an uptight bitch."

"Does everyone know that you talk like there's always garbage in your m—unngh! Get off me Xanxus!" Squalo yelled as the other loomed over him and pinned him down on his shoulders with both his hands.

"You probably figured by now that I'm seriously not the jolly old chap you should mess with. If you don't know that, I'll go ahead and remind you."

"Oh yeah?" Squalo countered as he tried to shrug away but Xanxus smiled eerily as he leaned forward.

"Seriously, don't fucking test me." He threatened and Squalo knew to shut up. Pleased, Xanxus sat up again and dusted at his black coat. "Good thing you know now." Squalo shivered slightly as he edged to the far corner of the bed.

"I don't remember everything clearly. It's like everything plays through my head but it's all without sound. It's actually pretty frustrating but at least my headaches don't come often. You must have been a total asshole, totally screwed up my life."

"Don't blame your shit life on me. And another thing, sign the final contract." Xanxus said as he took papers out of a briefcase. He placed them on Squalo's lap but immediately whipped them away when the other looked like he was about to rip them. He whacked Squalo on the head with the back of his briefcase before sitting directly in front of him. "I'm many things, but most importantly I'm a businessman. By the time I turn twenty-four, most of the divisions in this company will be under my name and my power but this isn't something any fucking person can do. When I see a fucking business opportunity in front of me, I'm not going to let it go even if it's a little battered by the time I can get it under my control."

"Y-you wouldn't!" Squalo stammered.

"Oh watch me. If you sign under the Varia Modelling Agency that is directly under my control, I will see to it that _I _manage you. That means that I'll get to know what photoshoots you're going to have and what you're going to endorse. And...hey, hey you fucking scum are you even listening?" Xanxus asked as he angrily pulled at Squalo's hair.

"VOOII, _ow that hurts_!" Squalo yelled.

"Look bitch, I didn't fucking come here to waste time. I have a life and I'm being pretty god-like by giving you one too. You're gaining popularity as we speak because of that one single shoot, do you have any idea what many more will do? If that scar of yours really disturbs you, the cameramen have ways. All you have to do is sign, either way you're part of the team now. Signing _this_ paper gives you more freedom, not signing this means you're under my control. All your rights will be mine. I can take your life and do what I—"

"P-pen! Where's the pen?" Squalo asked as he looked around. Xanxus handed him one from his coat pocket and gave him the contract too. Squalo signed in all the places that Xanxus told him to feverishly. "Happy?"

"There's nothing to be happy about. I'm _pleased_ though that my company will receive the benefits of this business transaction," Xanxus said as he stood up. "Also I'd rather you not mention much of the past before to other people, like your friends or whatever."

"Like I'd want to. I've been reflecting a lot of the stuff my memory has brought up and like fucking damn, you totally manipulated me. All the time, you always just manipulated me. Emotional blackmail, false hopes—"

"Like I said before, don't blame your shittiness on me. You were easy and you're still easy. You try to be all tough but like a girl, you're quick to give in." Xanxus said as he walked towards the door. "The doctor said you'd be released in two days or so. I'll be seeing you in my office on Friday." Closing the door behind him, Squalo heard the sharp clacks of his shoes as he walked away, when the sound faded away, he angrily punched his pillow in frustration and pulled at his hair. Still mad, Squalo watched television for a good few minutes but his anger grew.

"Squalo?"

"Oh Dino, it's you," Squalo said as he looked back at the screen. "You seriously don't have to come every day." Dino chuckled slightly as he stepped into the room and sat on Squalo's bed.

"I miss you. I mean classes are boring without you and it's just not fun," Dino said as he played with a pen on Squalo's bed.

"Where'd you get that?" Squalo asked.

"I don't know, it was on your bed," Dino shrugged. He pulled off his jacket and placed it on the chair beside the bed and Squalo shrugged too as he tossed the pen onto his bedside table. They watched television for a little bit but Squalo was continuously distracted by Dino staring at him once in a while. After a few more minutes, grey eyes glared at clear amber ones.

"What do you want?"

"You," Dino said flatly and Squalo rolled his eyes. "Oh come _on_ Squalo! It's been more than a month, and I _really, really, really_ missed you."

"Don't tell me you jerked off by yourself using me or something," Squalo said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I did b-but I couldn't help it. I really do like y—"

"Yeah shut the fuck up," Squalo muttered as he looked out the window.

"So can we…?"

"Why do you ask when no matter how many times I say no you're still going to persist?" Squalo asked heatedly. Dino smiled in appreciation as he slipped his shoes off, he crawled closer towards Squalo and leaned his forehead against the others.

"Thank you Squalo I-!" He was shut up by a harsh kiss against his mouth from the fiery silver-haired male. They pulled apart to breathe a little before kissing again but Dino took control this time as he pressed against Squalo, opening his mouth and slowly lowering them both until he was directly on top of Squalo. Squalo himself opened his mouth and their tongues met halfway as they wrestled. Dino pulled away again and pressed kisses down Squalo's jaw line and throat, nipping lightly here and there. It always surprised Squalo how focused and serious Dino could be if he had to. He thought that if Dino could be like that all the time then maybe he wouldn't be so deathly clumsy and accident prone like he was. But those thoughts left him when Squalo felt the hard bulge against his legs.

"You're already hard?" Squalo asked and Dino looked at him and smiled cheekily.

"You're pretty much there too," Dino said as he palmed the area and Squalo hitched his breath. "We might want to hurry, I heard that they serve dinner around seven and it's already well past six." Squalo hit Dino on the head and the both of them laughed as they paused. They stared at each other for a while until Dino broke the silence. "Sit up Squalo."

And so he did. This was followed by a flurry of clothes flying off as Dino scrambled to bring themselves to a proper sitting position where he placed Squalo's legs on either side of his own legs. Dino leaned in again and he started grinding against Squalo who gasped from the pleasure the friction brought. Squalo wrapped one arm around Dino's neck and used his other hand to stroke both their dicks as fast as he could. Dino kept thrusting against the other as he sucked at the base of Squalo's neck and the entire time they tried to be as silent as they could. The older blond gave a low groan into Squalo's throat as the friction grew. Unfortunately for them, they were so focused on trying to be silent that they didn't hear the click of the door, the door that Dino forgot to lock.

xoxoxo

"Squalo!" A voice sang and the long-haired male winced, knowing that it was pointless to speed up and equally pointless to ignore the source of the voice.

"I'm ignoring you, you jackass!" Squalo replied as he walked on but he was yanked around until he was forced to face Lussuria in all his glory.

"Look at us baby, we're both inside the _actual_ Vongola building!" Lussuria exclaimed and Squalo rolled his eyes as he tried to pull his arm away.

"You're the fucking reason I'm here, and don't think I'm happy. If I could, I'd seriously strangle you with your feather boa and let you dangle from this lobby's ceiling from the hairs on your Mohawk," Squalo snapped. Lussuria pulled away from Squalo with shock.

"So vulgar, why are you here today?" he asked the silver haired male.

"Appointment with the boss," Squalo muttered as he walked to the main desk. The woman who sat there confirmed the appointment and told him where to go. "Anyway you fucker, I'll be seeing you more often. Unfortunately."

"I love you too," Lussuria said as he kissed Squalo on the cheek before waving his fingers bye. "I need to fix a few of the sketches." Squalo wiped at his cheek and made his way up to the top floor where a woman led him to Xanxus' office and told him to sit.

"Mister Vongola will be here soon," she said before closing the door and walking off.

"Vongola huh? Xanxus Vongola, oh that sounds so ugly," Squalo said to himself as he looked around the room. It was all very high end and modern and Squalo felt incredibly _poor_. He looked down at his black shoes that had a bit of dirt from walking. His pants were bought from a sale in the market nearby his dorms and his shirt was probably the only expensive thing. But it was from Dino. In a building of such high fashion, Squalo felt really out of place.

The door burst open and Squalo looked up in surprise but that look immediately turned to disgust. Xanxus was locking lips with a woman who was _viciously_ passionate as she moaned and ran her hands all over Xanxus. The man sat at the edge of the table, groping the woman's ass as said lady tried climbing on to him. Squalo waited a whole minute as they went on not noticing him but when it seemed that things were going to the next level, he snapped.

"VOOOIIII! Can't you guys find some other time to do this type of shit?" he yelled. Xanxus pulled away from the woman and finally noticed Squalo.

"Oh it's you," he said. The woman blushed as she tried straightening herself up.

"Can we get on for the reason I came so I can leave and you guys can do…err whatever you were?" Squalo asked. Xanxus raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Take your shirt and pants off," he said curtly and Squalo looked aghast. "Or I'll do it myself." Immediately, the younger male stripped until he was just in his boxers and he sent a cold glare at Xanxus as he shivered slightly in the room with air conditioner blasting.

"Fiona you can measure him," Xanxus said as he went behind his desk and sat in his chair. The woman nodded as she pulled out a measuring tape from her pockets. Wordlessly she measured his height, waist, chest, and arm span, noting it in her notebook.

"I need to measure his weight, let me go get the weight machine," she said as she placed the notebook on Xanxus' desk, and without asking, he took the book and read the notes.

"No you can leave, I'll get it from someone later when he goes downstairs," Xanxus said as he waved her off. She looked reluctant to leave but she shot a glare at Squalo as she did. Xanxus turned back to the notes and yawned slightly. "If only you were just two centimetres taller and then there is the fact that I dislike how skinny you are." He said as he stood up and went around his table, he motioned for Squalo to come closer and so he did.

"I'm not skinny," Squalo replied as he looked down at himself. Xanxus took a hold of Squalo's upper arm and squeezed it a little. He pushed Squalo back a little to look at his legs properly.

"You run a lot don't you? You also use your arms often," Xanxus mused. He let go of Squalo's arm and ran his hands down Squalo's side, causing him to shiver. "No I really don't like how skinny you are and your body tapers in a little as well. You have a slightly bigger chest area but your waist is small." Xanxus leaned back on his desk as he grabbed Squalo's face. He studied it and Squalo stared right back at him.

"What now?" Squalo asked as Xanxus ran his thumb along Squalo's jaw line.

"Your features, they're so weird. You have small, long eyes, a small yet sharp nose and a thin but long mouth. And your face is at least a bit round at the cheeks but it's sharp at the chin. Man you're ugly," Xanxus said. Squalo bristled as he yanked away from Xanxus' grip.

"Then I guess I can't be a model can I?" Squalo asked. Where Squalo might have been all sharp and thin, Xanxus was almost the opposite. His eyes were large but not as wide. Xanxus' nose was long and not sharp like Squalo's and his mouth for sure wasn't as long and thin as the silver-haired male's was.

"Don't get your hopes up you faggot. Apparently women like your features. They call it delicate or some shit since you're so stick-like. And many people love your hair, actually a lot of people ask about it." Squalo sighed as he turned back to his clothes. He moved his hair to the side as he bent over to pull his pants up. Xanxus ran his eyes over the scar than ran down his back until Squalo straightened up again. He began buttoning his shirt as he turned back around to face Xanxus.

"What do I do now?" Squalo asked.

"You're going to head down to the gym, well actually I'm going there too but we won't be seeing each other until you get called." Xanxus said, Squalo smiled to himself as he picked his bag up and slipped his shoes again.

"Oh and when we call you, it's going to be for a photoshoot, to create your portfolio. So it'd be good if you could ask Cavallone to not leave any obvious marks on you."

"Oka—w-wait, what?" Squalo stuttered as he looked at the other man in surprise. Xanxus scoffed as he tugged at Squalo's waistband and pulled him closer, wordlessly he unbuttoned Squalo's shirt and pulled it off.

"Here," he said as he flicked his finger at a spot on Squalo's collarbone, "here, here and here." He said as he pointed to different spots, the last one being at Squalo's hipbone where his fingers stayed. Squalo looked up at Xanxus hesitantly and Xanxus looked back, a slight smirk on his face. "You might want to learn how to lock a door once in a while." Squalo blushed furiously as he pulled away.

"Well you're pretty sick for peeking," Squalo said as he reached for his shirt but Xanxus held on to it tightly.

"Don't assume shit you fucking scum. You actually think I'd get off on watching two idiots that just jerk off together? I can go get a real guy if I actually wanted to and it wouldn't be your kiddie sex." He pulled at the shirt until he let go abruptly, causing Squalo to fall back.

"F-fuck you!" Squalo replied as he pulled his shirt back on and got up. His face was still flushed red as he glared at the other. "I'd rather have my fucking kiddie sex than go and fuck around with everything that has a hole." Xanxus grit his teeth and without notice, he marched forward and pulled Squalo toward him by his hair until they were face to face.

"I told you before, do _not_ test me. There's a line and you're really close to crossing it as well as really fucking pissing me off. Just because you're a virgin and you can't get a person to fuck doesn't mean you can lash out on me. I'm your _boss_ you dipshit, don't forget that." He said as he tugged at Squalo's hair hard. What surprised him was that Squalo didn't look frightened. Instead his lips curled to a smile as he pulled away from Xanxus.

"I won't forget, especially as the boss is finally back to normal," he said as he picked up his bag and left the office. Xanxus leaned against his desk as he clenched onto the strands that he had pulled from Squalo's hair.

"What the fuck are you trying to do stupid shark?"

xoxoxo

Squalo ran to the closest washroom and splashed water on his face. His heart was beating so quickly because he was sure that Xanxus would really hurt him back there. He use to punk Squalo around before when they were kids but if he were to "punk him around" now, Squalo was sure he'd end up in the hospital.

_In all these years, the fear and respect I have for you is still there_, Squalo thought as he tried to calm down his trembling hands. He couldn't find a reason for instigating Xanxus like he did back in his office but he knew that what the man showed wasn't even a quarter of the crazy rage he held inside.

"I don't know what I'm trying to do."

* * *

_Voila, chapitre cinq est terminee maintenant! Hourrah, hourrah! Now let me hide my face in shame at how shitty this chapter was. I'm just so sorry. Review if you feel a shred of loyalty to the story, if I have turned you off totally...my bad. Also pointing out my errors would be the most kindest thing you could do for me after reviewing.  
_

_Next chapter's rating will be raised to a M-. Tell me people, should I keep this as T rating or move it to M?  
_


	6. The Photoshoots and The Jerks

**Author's Note**: _For disclaimers, please look at the first to third chapter (I pretty much say the same thing though) and any character you have not seen in KHR is purely mine for the sake of plot. For the pre-story garbage please read on, if not then read everything after that fine line that separates trash from trashier trash. (I am a recycler of words am I not?)  
_

_Thank you for the reviews everybody! I am amazed and I hope I have replied to every review, if not...then kick me.  
_

_I can now drink and smoke legally as of January 16, do you know happy I feel? Well I don't smoke but I do drink (like once in a while and I make sure not to get drunk...much). Now I feel like a true adult. Now I feel ALIVE.  
_

_Anyway, I've gone ahead and made an LJ. The link to it is on my profile. If you do want to friend me (why would you?), please drop a comment there because otherwise I won't know who you are. I spent weeks trying to figure it out and then I saw **michigesso**'s journal and I demanded she make mine cool-looking too. I know you hate acknowledgement like this but thank you for helping me Ensu. I'm sorry for ruining SNSD, Squalo and Tsuna for you (but everyone likes short shorts and high boots you know).  
_

_So unlike my warning back in the other chapter where I said this would be M-, it's actually going to be T+. Sorry for the error, but please do read the story.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, now tilt your head to the left—don't move your head all the way! I said _tilt, TILT_!" The photographer commanded as he looked at the camera and at Squalo. He took a couple of pictures before leaning away from the camera again. "Good, we're now at the final set of shots." Suppressing a sigh, Squalo repositioned himself. His manager smiled slightly as he watched the young male try to control his anger and Squalo turned to give his manager a pleading look when he recognized the man beside his manager. The man in question smirked before he stood up and went up behind the camera. Squalo followed his movement with his eyes when the camera flashed.

"W-wait! I wasn't ready!" Squalo protested but the photographer smiled.

"Ready or not, this was a nice shot, it goes with the theme," he said. Squalo looked down and grimaced at the supposed theme. Over the past five hours, Squalo had gone through eight different themes and the last one had to be the worst. The make-up artist called it "ethereal being" but Squalo called "glitter that would stick for days." They had lightened Squalo's skin and added glitter around his cheekbones and eyes; they had also stuck on small silver rhinestones around his eyes. Everything about him was pretty much silver or white-ish except for his lips which stayed its natural color. "Alright stand up and glare like that again. Actually, Perce, give him the sword."

At the mention of the word "sword", Squalo's face lightened up as he accepted the sword eagerly. He tested the weight in both his hands and within minutes he was lost in his own world with the sword. There was an eager, slightly malicious look in his face as he tested his movements with the sword but the photographer didn't mind as he kept taking pictures. After a while, Squalo looked away from the sword and was surprised to see almost everyone staring at him. "W-what?"

"Do you have experience with swords, Squalo?" Ottavio, his manager, asked as he walked past the wires and lights. Ottavio had called two days before to notify Squalo that he was ready for his portfolio shoot and that he would be Squalo's temporary manager. Yet to Squalo's surprise, the aging man—who also happened to be Xanxus' secretary—was kind and polite. Sighing, Squalo looked down at the sword and at then at the assistant waiting to take it back, wistfully he returned it and turned back to Ottavio.

"Not really," he mumbled as he stared longingly at the sword that went farther and farther from him.

"Well let's just go clean up now and I'll take you back," Ottavio said. Squalo nodded in response and looked back at the photographer only to see Xanxus talking to him.

"Hey why is _he_ here today?" Squalo asked. Ottavio turned to see who the younger male was asking about and smiled softly when he realized who it was.

"Seeing as he personally selected you, there's a lot of his pride running on this. He's willing to do a lot to make sure things turn out perfectly," Ottavio said but Squalo just grunted as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmph, what does he know about pride? Jackass," Squalo muttered as he made his way to the washroom. Ottavio smiled again as he went back to his boss who looked away from the screen.

"I chose this one Ottavio, what do you think of it?" Xanxus asked as he flicked his finger at the laptop. The older man peered in and adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"It's a very nice one Lord Xanxus," he said.

"Of course it is, he was looking at me."

xoxoxo

After the portfolio photos had been launched onto the agency's site, Squalo's unfortunate career set motion as well. His first couple of shoots took place with the Vongola and so he didn't have to go anywhere but soon the break had started and Ottavio mentioned that Squalo would probably have to go abroad. And Ottavio was right. The next day into the break the manager said that their first stop would be Japan.

"Can you believe that? _Japan_! I mean you've been there before and Hibari's been ther—"

"What do you mean _been_ there? I'm _from_ there!" Hibari snapped as he packed his suitcase. "And I'm going _back_ there this winter." Dino pouted as he punched his pillow.

"I'm going to be all alone this winter, all alone! I'll be spending a lonely Christmas," he said.

"Can't you go there yourself?" Squalo asked as he sat on Dino's bed, making sure to sit on the blond male's back.

"Oomph, no! You know it's our family tradition to spend Christmas together," the blond said.

"Sucks," the two other males said together.

"Hey if either of you see my precious baby brother, tell him I love him and miss him," Dino said as he tried to sit up but Squalo held him down. "Ow Squalo, your ass is so bony!"

"Shut up fag," Squalo as he jumped on his spot, causing Dino to grunt in pain. Dino laid motionless on the bed for a bit before using his strength to push Squalo off.

"Couldn't you be a bit nice to someone who's going to be all alone in a day and who has to go to a boring party today? Oh but Xanxus will be there, well at least that way I'll have other lonely guys to talk to." Dino said as he mussed Squalo's hair around.

"VOIII! It's going to get all tangled!" Squalo yelled as he tried pushing Dino off. Hibari rolled his eyes and assured himself that he could let this go because there was something much better in about eighteen hours. After Hibari had left, a day later, Squalo found himself in Japan with Ottavio.

"Is this your first time abroad?" The kind manager asked and Squalo nodded. "Well we'll be resting for a bit and later tonight I can show you around. I heard that there was a samurai sword exhibit somewhere in Tokyo." Squalo turned sharply to Ottavio who smiled calmly and walked ahead in the airport, Squalo followed after him with a curious look but Ottavio ignored it as he spoke. "Then tomorrow, we do the shoot and we can go explore around a bit more before our flight to Amsterdam."

"You're not a bad manager," Squalo mused. "I wouldn't mind having you as a permanent one."

"I wouldn't mind being one but unfortunately for you, I serve Lord Xanxus first," Ottavio said. Looking miffed, Squalo didn't say anything else as he walked onwards but after a few steps he wasn't sure about where to go until Ottavio laughed and led him to the man waiting for them. "I still like working with you."

Squalo wouldn't admit it himself but he did like being with Xanxus' undersecretary as well. The man would sometimes spill little stories about Xanxus that would have the teenager doubling over in laughter. The day went by quickly and the shoot that happened the next day seemed to fly by as fast. Squalo was changing out of his outfit when he heard a light knock on the door. Slipping his shirt on quickly, the male walked over and opened the door to look down at amber eyes.

"Hello Squalo-san!" Tsuna said as he waved. "Dino-san told me you were in Japan and I was really surprised so I had to visit because I heard you're leaving today as well," he said in one breath.

"Um, uh well that's nice of you," Squalo said, "c-could you give me a second? I'll just change and come out."

"Sure!" Tsuna said. Squalo smiled slightly as he closed the door and changed his clothes. He left the clothes for the shoot on the hanger and left the room where he was surprised to see Tsuna standing, with Hibari.

"You?" Squalo asked in surprise.

"In Japan it's a custom to greet someone _politely_," Hibari said and Tsuna chuckled.

"Hibari-san is always the same no matter what. He and I are from the same town. Back in school he was this really scary prefect and he'd beat me up if I did anything wrong," Tsuna chuckled. "Ah but I'd rather have Hibari-san back in Namimori than in Italy."

"Don't worry this guy misses you like crazy. Dino tells me stories about where he's sure he hears Hibari mutter—hey don't glare at me like that, I'm only saying what I hear and see," Squalo said. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Oh that's because of me. Hibari-san doesn't really like coming to Tokyo much but he saw me leaving and I insisted he come since we'd be going by car too. Then Gokudera-kun saw and wanted to come but Hibari said he wouldn't go if other people would crowd him. Luckily Yamamoto came and somehow managed to stop Gokudera," Tsuna said.

"I'll pretend I know all the people you're talking about," Squalo said with a frown.

"So you're telling me you dragged me to Tokyo to see a guy I see almost_ everyday_?" Hibari asked.

"We have other things to do as well Hibari-san! But isn't it nice seeing Squalo-san in your own country?"

"No," Hibari muttered and Squalo rolled his eyes.

"Well it was nice seeing you too fuc—oh Ottavio, hi!" Squalo said and Ottavio smiled as he walked to the group of teenagers.

"Hello young Master Tsuna, young Master Hibari, young model Squalo." Ottavio said as he bowed his head at the two males and smiled at Squalo.

"Young master Hibari?" Squalo asked and Hibari rolled his eyes as he looked away.

"The Hibari family have been working with the Vongola for years. They're a huge law firm you know," Tsuna boasted. "Every member usually spends two years of education in Italy and later on they have to work in Italy for four years!"

"Tsuna, you kind of sound like those freaks that specialize in knowledge about weird things," Squalo said.

"I care about my friends," Tsuna pouted. Squalo raised his eyebrows at Hibari who smirked slightly but his expression turned serious a bit later.

"Hey has that blond idiot called you?" Hibari asked.

"No, he said he would but he hasn't at all," Squalo mused, suddenly remembering. "Why, has he called you?" Hibari shook his head. "Being the foolish guy he is, he probably broke his cell phone." Hibari frowned slightly but didn't say a word. If there was a problem, Dino would find other ways to contact them.

xoxoxo

Over the next days, Squalo had gone to Amsterdam and Hong Kong for photoshoots. He got to do sightseeing and eat food since almost everything went under the Varia agency's tab. Also the money he received was managed by Ottavio who offered to help Squalo with the money but Squalo didn't care. What nagged him slightly at the back of the brain was that Dino hadn't called him at all but he refused to let himself get worried too much about this.

"Hey there Squalo," Ottavio said as he placed a cool glass of water in front of him. "I have a new offer for you."

"Yeah?"

"Well I said before that we'd have a shoot right before Christmas in Hong Kong again but if you want to, I'll book you in for a shoot in New York City instead since the other shoot is going to be postponed. It's for an Italian magazine but the photo op will take place in America," Ottavio said. Squalo calculated the dates in his head and his eyes widened as he turned back to his manager.

"N-new York? Next week? Next week in New York?" Squalo stuttered."There's a _huge_ weaponry through the ages exhibition at the Met that week!"

"So I'll take it that you'll go?" Ottavio asked and Squalo eagerly nodded. "Alright then, I'll book the ticket for you."

"Is yours already booked?" Squalo asked but Ottavio chuckled.

"I'm not going."

"So I'm going myself?"

"Lord Xanxus will be going with you." This was followed by coughing and gasping as Squalo choked on the water he had drunk. "My boy, please be careful!"

"X-xanxus? Why Xanxus?" Squalo asked.

"He has a couple of meetings and dealings to attend so—why are you so against your own boss?" Ottavio asked curiously.

"I'm not _against_ him."

"It seems that you guys have a history together. I remember when Xanxus first came to the Vongola household, I had also recently started my work and they had asked me if I wanted to watch over this kid. He was very grumpy and distant at first you know, but he got used to me. Sometimes when he'd talk he'd accidentally let your name out. You know, I'd talk about his favourite food or something and then he'd say something like 'oh Squalo liked that too!' and then he'd shut up and get all mad. We all used to think that you were some imaginary friend he had made up. To think that you actually exist."

"Oh," Squalo said lightly.

"Squalo, Xanxus is who he is because his life shaped him like that. He m—"

"He was cool. I felt honoured each time he sought me out and he would be willing to hang out with me. You know Ottavio, I grew up to be a delinquent. I'd get into fights, I'd start fights and stuff and I'd get a thrill, a thrill I couldn't explain. I liked fighting, I liked _winning_. But that thrill, I got that same thrill with Xanxus. But now…" Squalo said.

"Look you two have lived ten years separately, ten years of change that can't be accepted so easily. It will take time for both of you. At the moment though, Xanxus is your boss and I will not lie when I say that he is a formidable boss."

"I know," Squalo sighed.

"Anyway, you have two days in Italy to rest before we go to Cannes, okay?" Ottavio said and Squalo nodded. They made their way back to Italy in a few hours and Squalo felt extremely tired by the time he reached his home. When he opened the door, he found Dino sleeping on his sofa. Dumping his suitcase and bags on the floor, Squalo crept up beside Dino and moved his blond bangs away.

"Mnnfgh?" Dino asked in his sleep and Squalo grinned cruelly as he leaned over and blew air into the blond's ear. "OW! Oh Squalo?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes slightly.

"Why were you sleeping here? I would have probably come to visit tomorrow in the morning," Squalo said as Dino sat up. "And why not a single call? I thought you died or something. I mean, I remember you calling me every five minutes when I went to Sicily for a day last year."

"I was slightly busy," Dino said and without warning he leaned towards Squalo and kissed him hard on the mouth. They exchanged saliva for another few moments before they pulled away for air. "Squalo I love you."

"Oh I wanted to tell you something!" Squalo said as he made to stand up but Dino held him down.

"Squalo I seriously love you," Dino stressed but Squalo rolled his eyes.

"Quit being so girly and get off of me," Squalo said as he pushed Dino away and turned to reach for his bag.

"But you don't love me, you'll never love me." Squalo whipped around and glared at Dino. He then looked down at his small coffee table and noticed two empty bottles of alcohol.

"You're drunk Dino," Squalo said dully but Dino shook his head.

"I care for you, I watch out for you and I worry for you. I feel so stupid sometimes because I feel so crazy about you but you haven't even once said you love me. Can you say it? Can you say you love me?"

"Don't be so stupid Dino," Squalo muttered and Dino started laughing but it stopped immediately as he pinned Squalo to the sofa.

"I could do it you know, I could do it. I could just take you for myself, force you and make you _all _mine. Take you and love you to my heart's content. I could really do all that," Dino said as he gave Squalo an expression the silver-haired male had never seen before.

"Are you going to?" Squalo frowned.

"I just said I love you, if I love you that means I want to see you happy. I don't want to hurt you ever, ever." He said as he sat back up. He fiddled with his fingers for a bit. "Squalo let's just break up." Squalo sat back up immediately and stared at Dino incredulously.

"Y-you're just kidding right? You're drunk, forget about this. Tomorrow you're going to wake up and laugh about how stupid you were being today," Squalo said but Dino only stood up angrily.

"Quit trying to act like you're smarter than me! I said we should break up! I can't stand being with you anymore. I hate this feeling, it makes me sick!" Dino yelled and Squalo stood up as well, gritting his teeth.

"Fine, fine you whiny piece of shit, fine! If you ever regret this don't expect me to fucking take you back, ever!" Squalo yelled back. The two of them glared at each other for a long time before Dino turned around, tripped over his feet and then walked out of Squalo's dorm. Squalo sat down on the sofa, his blood pounding with anger as he tried to register what just happened.

The longest person he'd been friends with had just decided to end it all.

xoxoxo

The silver-haired teenager absent-mindedly tapped his fingers against the window by his seat in the airplane. Squalo had never realized the influence Dino had on his life in the past four years. It was now, that he was alone that he could see how bad it was. Unlike Dino, Squalo wasn't fond of making friends. In fact Squalo's friends consisted of Dino, Lussuria at times and in a weird way, Hibari as well. But it wasn't only about friends, Squalo was mostly puzzled about Dino's abrupt way of ending the relationship.

"Will you stop that?" A voice beside him snapped and Squalo tore his gaze away from the window and looked at the man beside him.

"My bad boss," Squalo said as he slumped back into his seat. A week ago, New York seemed like an exciting journey but now it was something he had to do since Ottavio had already prepared everything.

"What's with you?" His boss asked and Squalo turned back to him. Xanxus looked away from his laptop and frowned at Squalo. "You've been so fucking annoying since you came to the airport." Angry, Squalo sat up straight and glared at his boss.

"Shouldn't that be good enough for you? What, now I can't even be quiet?" Squalo hissed. The younger male could see Xanxus clench his jaws and he knew he was out of line. "Sorry."

"I'll have you dropped off at the hotel so that you can rest or whatever. I'll be back around noon but if you're hungry just order room service," Xanxus said as he looked back at his laptop.

"Alright, thanks boss."

"Shut the fuck up," Xanxus said and Squalo was about to open his mouth to say something angrily but decided not to. Feeling slightly better he decided to watch a movie but he was into it only for a bit before feeling bored. He looked around at the other people and at other channels. Finally he chose to look out of the window and at the ocean beneath him. "Why do you keep moving so much?" Squalo turned back around and frowned.

"I can't sit still for so long, I don't know how people do it, oh food!" Squalo said as the air hostess placed their food in front of them. She smiled kindly at Squalo before leaving and Squalo dug in eagerly. He was done quickly and when he looked at Xanxus and his plate, he was surprised to see that Xanxus hadn't even bothered to touch his food. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Xanxus took a bread roll and ate that and then went back to his work.

"Are you going on a diet?" Squalo asked but Xanxus just looked at Squalo incredulously.

"I don't eat food unless it's well made. I'm not going eat this trash," Xanxus said. "Besides in this stupid plane they don't even serve a bit of alcohol because I'm still fucking _underage_."

"Oh," Squalo said, because if he said anything else it would probably have been something rude. Xanxus grinned as he turned to look at Squalo.

"You're learning, good kid," he said and Squalo didn't bother to ask Xanxus what he meant.

"What's our schedule?" Squalo asked.

"Schedule? I have two meetings today and one tomorrow, you have a shoot tomorrow. You pretty much have free time today and the day after tomorrow since it'll be Christmas. We'll leave after Christmas. When we reach New York, it'll be around six a.m. so you should be able to rest a bit."

"Alright boss."

"Shut up."

xoxoxo

Squalo spent most of his day in the museum, absorbing the weapons with his eyes. When Xanxus went to pick him up after his meeting, Squalo stepped into the car with starry eyes.

"Tomorrow night I have an event I have to go to because there is a sudden meeting. I'll let you go," Xanxus said and Squalo only vaguely nodded. As the driver drove, Squalo clicked through his pictures, smiling at them. Irritated, Xanxus snatched the camera and went through them. "What the fuck? They're all swords, oh guns too, but mostly swords."

"I know right? So cool," Squalo said but Xanxus rolled his eyes. Xanxus spent most of the day on the laptop while Squalo took advantage of the hotel's facilities. When he climbed into bed he felt refreshed and he had forgotten about Dino. The next day too went by easily as the photo shoot was successful. Happy, Squalo took a long bath in the large tub in their hotel room. He sunk lower into the bath and let his hair pool around him. It was then that Xanxus walked in.

"Oh you're in here," he said as Squalo sat up again. "Heh, you look like a fucking girl."

"When are we leaving?" Squalo asked, choosing to ignore the fact that he was naked in a bathtub in a bathroom with his boss and the fact that his boss had said he looked like a girl.

"After I get ready, so hurry up. I'm going to piss now," Xanxus said and Squalo shrugged as he sunk back into the tub. Xanxus walked into the separate area for the toilet while Squalo busied himself with getting all his hair clean. When Xanxus was done, he watched Squalo for a while before shaking his head, "seriously like a girl." It didn't take long for Xanxus to get ready and Squalo's hair was still slightly damp as he shivered in his jacket. He hadn't expected New York to be so cold.

"Wh-ere are-are we g-going?" Squalo asked and Xanxus rolled his eyes as he pushed the younger male into the car waiting for them. When they were in, the driver closed the door and Xanxus turned to Squalo who had turned a little pale.

"Where were you raised that you can't even stand the cold? Weren't you always in Rome?" Xanxus asked and Squalo shook his head.

"Sicilian to the core," he said proudly. "I was born and raised there, then my dad found a job in Rome but housing wasn't so good but even so, we moved there. Then stuff happened and my parents had to deal with my hospital expenses so my dad moved ba—"

"Yeah whatever," Xanxus said and Squalo shrugged. When they arrived—though Squalo didn't know where—there was a line that was already forming. Xanxus walked to the front and dragged Squalo with him. The barman nodded as soon as he saw Xanxus and let them in. Xanxus led Squalo downstairs to a beautiful lounge with a huge dance floor and a stage at the other end with the curtains drawn.

"Boss, where is this?" Squalo asked.

"It's a special club an acquaintance of mine had created a while back. He needed some extra money and so I gave it. Anyway, they usually have a show on Friday so just sit there and don't move. I'll be back." Xanxus said as he pointed to a seat and Squalo obeyed by sitting down. Xanxus left the place and proceeded to the meeting in another room that ran longer than he had wanted. His cell phone rang and he was quick to answer the shrilly voice on the other side. "I'll be a little late, unfortunately," he said courteously even though all he wanted to do was to rip out the woman's vocal cords. Xanxus was slightly agitated now and the reason for it was that usually after the show, they started the _partying_. He was quick to re-enter the lounge with its pounding music and gravitating bodies but when he went to the spot he had told Squalo to stay, the male was nowhere to be seen. His eyes scanned the area until it settled to a corner where he found Squalo chatting amicably to a man much older than him. Sighing inwardly, he made through the crowd and swore at a couple of brave souls that dared to gyrate against him. Squalo noticed Xanxus and waved excitedly.

"Boss!" Squalo exclaimed as he waved too enthusiastically. "Boss this is Degel," he said, pointing to the man beside him.

"It's Diego," the man corrected as he patted Squalo's thigh but Xanxus was quick to notice that the hand was too high up and that it lingered too long on him.

"Degel is very nice you know! He keeps giving me this blue punch but now that you're here, you can talk to Degel. I want to party!" Squalo exclaimed as he shot up and danced past Xanxus. Xanxus turned to the other man and smiled icily.

"Intoxicating a minor? Isn't that illegal here?" Xanxus asked and the man's eyes widened. "Keep your fucking hands off things that belong to me, scum." He hissed before turning around to hunt Squalo down again. The tune had changed to a more sultry one as people began to dance against each other. Xanxus found Squalo grinding between two women—one who he was kissing deeply—and with a drink in his hands. Gritting his teeth, Xanxus marched forward and yanked Squalo by the arm and away from the dance floor. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Dancing! Boss you should dance too!" Squalo said as he licked at his lips and gave his drink to a random passerby. "Yey Christmas! It's almost Christmas!" Xanxus strengthened his grip on Squalo's wrist as he yanked him outside to the hallway.

"Wipe your face you drunken piece of shit," Xanxus snapped as he whipped his cell phone out, dialing a number, he impatiently waited for the other end to pick up. "Yeah listen, so I'm not going to be able to come…yes I know you've been waiting…well get a refund…why the fuck do I have to explain _anything_ to you? Look I said I can't come so deal with it…find someone else, bitch." Xanxus said angrily as he shut his cell phone. To his anger, Squalo had gone back into the club and this time Xanxus found him locking lips with some guy. He yanked Squalo away again and his grip was painfully tight as he yanked Squalo back out. "I'd leave you in there so you could get raped by whatever the fuck that wants to rape you but Ottavio'd give me hell."

"Rape is like a grape right?" Squalo asked stupidly and out of anger, Xanxus hit him in the head. "Ow…"

"Stupid scum, because of you I had to fucking cancel on that bitch."

"Cancel what?" Squalo asked as he looked at Xanxus with big eyes.

"A fucking good chance of getting laid tonight," Xanxus said angrily and Squalo burst out laughing.

"Xanxus can have anyone, all he has to do is call," Squalo said as his legs trembled. "Like me." Squalo said as he looped his arms around his boss, stood on his toes and gave the other man a sloppy kiss that reeked of alcohol. Xanxus pushed the other away in disgust.

"So much for being a faithful man," Xanxus scoffed. "Have you forgotten Cavallone?" Squalo's face darkened as he looked up at Xanxus angrily.

"Don't even _talk_ to me about being faithful!" he snapped and Xanxus raised his eyebrows.

"Alright then."

"So are you going to fuck me or not?"

* * *

_Oh my what a weird way to end this chapter. Are you all mad at me? I know this chapter is pretty rushed but I felt bad not including some stuff and felt stupid if I actually had to include EVERYTHING (I mean I cut out a few large parts already). _

_Now I have a serious question. I can either keep this story rated T/T+/M-- for the entire duration and for any "mature" situations, I'd put it up on my LJ (and I'd make it public so that you don't have to get an LJ to read it). Or I could make it M but that would be kind of disappointing to the people who are looking for real mature type stories because they'd only find like a chapter here and there maybe. You guys are the readers, so your input is like the gold I need to make my new plot jewelery (don't know what I'm trying to say). _

_So next chapter will be either M or T++, depending on YOU! Please do review.  
_


End file.
